Hollywood Maddness
by Mintychocolate
Summary: Bella is a young actress when her sister needs a favor, she is pulled in to act a new part as being her sister, she is going to have to date her sisters Co-star the Edward Cullen, but can she do it?, why can't her sister date him herself? read and find ou
1. Chapter 1

First story eeeeee i'm soo excited to see what people will say!!

Disclamer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Twilight nor some of the story line as it was influenced by another story that had nothing to do with twilight!

That is the discalmer for the hole story okay it gets boaring wrigting it over and over again okay wll Enjoy .

Chapter one Twin

I didn't know what my sister was talking about as I held the phone way from my ear to hear what the airport was saying about my flight. After I found out it was delayed by half an hour, the horror, I put the phone back just in time to hear my sister say "So what do you think?" she was awfully adamant these days about something.

"I don't know I wasn't listening" I told her honestly she growled something about me always ignoring her when she had something important to say. "Bella seriously I need your help you know me I can't go through with what their asking me to do and I bet _you_ can pull it off" she said I could see her pout from here even in Seattle's airport why was I leaving forks again, I loved it here. _Stupid persuasive older sister with dad wrapped around her pinkie_ I thought angrily then I remember she was waiting for my answer. "I still think I… won't be able to pull it off Sis call me back in a bit okay" I said glumly I knew it wasn't going to end well when I got there and that I had to go through security.

"Yes it will, have faith sister by the way you like to act right?" she said as if she had forgotten and we weren't interrupted by the security "Yes of course, I'll have you know I've stared in all the school plays and have stared in them as well as musicals, since I was in kindergarten." I growled heading to my gate and flopped down next to a little kid darn it I couldn't swear now.

As if sensing my now unfortunate situation and might I add the smile in her voice as she said "Well of course bells how many plays did I _sleep_ through when growing up in forks I mean watched" she laughed, I growled but said no because ever since we were little she would always show me up at acting and would clam to be board by my plays and fall asleep to prove it.

"Well maybe I slept through most of your movies too" I growled back she only laughed, "If it was allowed I would ad lib but they tend to cut what I say but they pay me more not to ad lib." She stated smugly I scrunched me nose and mimicked her words silently the little girl smiled watching me I rolled my eyes making her giggle. I smiled at her but then returned to what my sister was saying when she mentioned, "Well you'll be dating…" I almost permanently glued the phone to my head to hear but the damn airport was looking for another lost child I growled saying bye to my sister.

I looked down and the little girl, who looked a bit confused at me "Are you lost?" asked her she shook her head pointing at her mother, I hoped, "Good, I want to go to Hollywood and sleep" I said putting a hand on my head the girl smiled "Mommy said that when I get bigger I'm going to be a star and work in Hollywood" she said showing a big front toothless smile she was just too cute her mother should watch her and not walk away to talk to someone, someone might steal her.

"So your sister being mean?" the little girl asked kicking her legs out then turned then in and out as if inspecting them "Yes she wants me to do her a favor and guess who she got to make me say yes?" I said looking excited making her excited I loved acting. "Who?" She asked sitting on her knees to look at me "My dad" I frowned she also frowned "I thought you were going to say a movie star" she frowned showing her disappointment I only smiled to myself opening my carry on.

I took out my scramble book and sighed I was in for a long twenty minutes seeing as the security was being extra careful now a days and check in was an full hour and a half. I rolled my eyes remembering the prick that thought since I was cute that I would strip before going through the metal detector even when it didn't go off. Oh yeah he made my list that very few people do but he sure did and the next hint of a flirt I was sicking Charlie on him.

Then there was the hole pull everything out of your carry on and then open your lap top, yes it was good for doing it but I wasn't a suicidal bomber please if they knew who my father was they wouldn't check me. I waited then the plane came I started to think of this as an adventure my first flight without a parent to drop me off. My poor truck I left it in the driveway at home and got a cab here, as Charlie had to work.

I boarded without a problem luckily they were all girls I found my seat and opened the pamphlet. I looked for the nearest exit, something my mother taught me when I was little to do, and I still did it just to make sure, you know. I'm a total klutz if I didn't break my leg on impact I'd probably trip and get trampled on the way out.

I closed my eyes as the plan took off the feeling was wonderful I loved the take off it was like I was on a roller costar. Once in the air I looked out the window I smiled waving goodbye to Rainy Forks Washington and hello to sunny Hollywood L.A. I curled up on my seat slowly falling asleep as the plane flew as long as someone woke me up incase of a crash I was good.

The plane landed I stretched but sat back down as I waited for the line of people to move I was calm and waited but my sister wouldn't be I was almost last off the plane so when I got down to the luggage claim my sister was the first person I saw, her stood arms crossed across her chest, toe taping, and sunglasses on coving half her face.

"Your late" she said shortly before dragging my luggage away I followed her out into the hot dry air. "Sorry plane was delayed and well I hate crowds of people cramming out of a plane." I said back I loved my sister but she was dragging me away from home away from school even with a, A+ in every class I would definitely drop to a B in the two weeks and exams I was mad about that too.

"Well at least no one recognized me" she said climbing into a limbo I rolled my eyes and climbed in, the driver placed my luggage in the trunk and got in. "Home please" she smiled happily to the driver who nodded and drove away. "So what do you think about Hollywood?" She asked making me look out the window I looked back to see her long brown hair curly and shiny as ever she pulled down her glasses to show her bright blue eyes I cursed her. How could she be my older sister she had blue eyes and we all had brown I remember her words when we were fighting once and I called her adopted even though she was older then me by two years.

Flash back

_Bella 9 years old and Bella's sister, Lilly 11 years old._

"You're adopted! You have blue eyes were mommy and daddy both have brown like me!" I yelled at her we mainly yelled.

"_Oh yes dear little sister I'm adopted! I only have blue eyes because I got the better end of the gene pool then you" she hissed back making me both shocked and taking that to heart turned out our grandparents on my dad's side had blue eyes stupid recessive gene._

End flashback

I looked down and saw my reflecting in the shiny chrome of the mini bar my hair flat and dull looking, my skin too pale, my brown eyes I became board quickly looking at me so I looked out the window to drag my mind away from my thoughts of what was it again my sister wanted me to do.

"Bella" My sister cooed drawing my attention I hated her right now so, I glared. "Ouch you hurt me so, you know," she teased I rolled my eyes. "So you will live in the guest house by yourself so the press knows that you live there and that your not an imposter." She said I shook my head "What?" I asked looking at her she smiled sheepishly "Surprise I told you didn't I that I couldn't do what the producers asked me to do and that was to date Edward Cullen the co-star because I'm married already" She said holding up her hand where her wedding band was as pose to be but was missing, she giggled taking it out of her pocket to show me.

I rolled my eyes remembering the wedding; it was so secretive that I only found out the day of that she was getting married. No one knew and it was a small gathering but all her words about dating made scents to me. "So I'll be acting the part of you to the public with him?" I asked she nodded "But honestly the only way you can pull this off is with these" she said handing me a case for contacts I looked up at her I'm sure my face was a question mark for she sighed.

"You have brown eyes and I have blue they will know when they take photo's and you can't hide your eyes behind sunglasses forever." She said reading my mind curse her I glared at her as we turned into her huge house. I could only roll my eyes more; she was always one for the big and expensive.

We pulled in and she handed me a sweater as she pulled one on herself "so they don't know who came to the house I have everyone wearing them until they think the guest left" she explained so that was why no one recognized her because picking me up in an airport would tip the paparazzi off and it would be a fight to hid my identity for long.

We scurried into the house luckily I didn't' see any journalist outside she got in and once deep in the house I took the hood off "Well I think their chasing the decoy" she smiled taping her lips with her finger as she went to the window to look out and frowned "Or not there's one" she hissed but wouldn't let me near the window. I rolled my eyes heading to the kitchen for a snack I was starving. "Where are you going?" She asked seeing me go to her kitchen "Food?" I said pointing to the kitchen she shook her head and marched me across the house to a door and pushed me thought "Your kitchen is over there and in a little while Kate is taking you out for some shopping" She said I growled at her "Fine don't tell me what I'm doing Lilly" I yelled walking to the kitchen I sighed it looked bare nothing was on the counters giving my stomach the nothing good sign.

I opened my cupboard and sighed nothing, I opened the fringe nothing, I growled and went back to my dear sisters house "There's nothing there" I said going into her kitchen with her protesting behind me and grabbing some pop tarts that I knew she had.

"I know she's going to take you out when she gets back but I'll get you ready" she smiled I gasped and ran I didn't know where to run but I bolted leaving my half eaten pop tart, there was no way I was playing dress up Bella doll again…it was a horrible memory when my sister last did me up… I cringed shaking my head as I ran up stairs and into he nearest room I looked around and saw it was a bed room I dashed to the washroom but paused _to easy_ I closed the door and then to the closet and settled in the corner covering myself with cloths like I had done when playing hide and seek at the house in Forks.

"Bella Give up!" she yelled throwing the door opened and charging to the washroom only to find it empty, she walked out I clamped my hands over my mouth so my breathing wouldn't give me away. "Bella I see your klutziness has worn off you got away pretty quickly I must say." She said looking under the king size bed I nodded agreeing it was odd how I didn't fall down and get caught right away she probably planned on that but I was an actor I could act like I wasn't a klutz, I hope but I was sticking to that, as she narrowed in on the closet I knew that hiding under the cloths while holding my breath, I was still going to be found.

She pulled the cloths off my head and said a triumphant "Ah-ha" I cringed as she pulled me out and sat me on the bed. "You have to look like me so" she smiled revealing the curling iron it was about half an hour when she finished she stepped back she was quick yes but very painful. The curler got caught in my hair, and then she jabbed me in the eye with the eye shadow brush. Once done I didn't recognize myself only for my eyes I thought I looked like my sister, even though I didn't have the right cloths, my t-shirt and jeans piled in comparison to her outfit of a silk red halter, and white A line cotton skirt. Her red high heels I groaned that I would have to wear them too.

She pulled out an outfit for me to wear once done it was a dark blue peasant top that showed my shoulders and a pair of white jeans with I thanked her dark blue ballet flats. "If I put you in heels and not warn poor Kate I think I'd had every paparazzi on my tail to take you falling as me" she laughed but then I thought about it "What am I doing then if I look like you but I'm not?" I asked she was so confusing her brain spat out whatever she was thinking before she thought about it fully. "Well you're my stunt double as in I'm going out after you but they will follow you and see because of your eyes that your not me you're a distraction and if they think your me then it will be no problem to make them believe you are me" she explained making me dizzy.

The doorbell rang "That's her good luck" my sister said happily going to get ready probably to met her husband for dinner, curse her and her plans. I walked to the door and of course there was Kate she stood all in black I frowned and then smiled "Kate ready to go?" I asked acting like my sister she nodded and we left I was the same height as my sister in flats so I did look a lot like her. I got in the car and she followed I half listened as she went over what I was doing tomorrow I was as pose to met Edward my stomach sank from what my sister said he was a jerk but she could be a bit of a… well a female dog if you catch my drift.

We arrived at the grocery store and I was like a little kid trying to wander away from Kate but she would grab me and force me to hold onto the cart I finally gave her the slip saying I wanted to get my own cookies as she was deciding between two types of healthy fitness thing that my sister wanted.

I walked down the aisle and spotted the only sugary cookies there and it was the last box as I reached for it I noticed, the other hand that also was reaching for it. I looked at him and him at me, but for the split second I could see that he was shocked that a girl was going for something unhealthy, I took the opportunity and grabbed it I was about to walk away when he stopped me and I was forced to look into his deep green eyes reminding me of home.

* * *

Lilly's POV

It was excellently planed for my sister to visit even though it was to take my place in dating Edward Cullen my co-star, stupid producers wanted us to act all lovey-dovey as our movie was a romantic thriller. Once I let slip to them that I was married and showed them the picture of my wedding they noticed my sister I should have never showed them it but I did and now she was here to be my step in to Edward.

I growled getting into the limbo slamming the door how dare they say they wanted a meeting on the day that she was arriving I had to look my best at all times incase you didn't know. I tapped nervously on the door armrest if they had something planed for my sister they had to deal with me first I was older I should protect her.

I sighed remembering her face she was so mad at me pulling the daddy card on her but she asked for it when she refused to come and hung up on me and didn't answer my calls on the cell I had bought for her so we could keep in touch so I called Charlie on her. Ever since I was little he got me everything I wanted but poor Bella the second got all the things I didn't want anymore never what she wanted.

The car stopped and I got out to a tall building I entered and headed straight to the elevator I got on and pressed the 13 lighting it up. I cringed at the elevator music it was horrible I'd ask them to change it when I came so I wouldn't be in a bad mood. That brought a smile to my face as I left. "Miss Swan" the producer greeted me like he always did when I first came here always happy to see his actors. "Mr. Cameron" I said giving him a hug and kiss on each of his _fat _cheeks the standard greeting.

"SO your sister arrive well I hope?" He asked taking me into his office and closing the door I smiled and nodded my head at the others. "Yes she's well and good" I said taking a seat across for the board members. "As you know we want your sister to date Master Edward Cullen but something has developed and we want to take it." He said and the way he said it made the hairs on the back on my neck stand up.

"And that would be?" I asked looking concerned now "That would be the new hype in celebrity marriages so instead of just dating Edward in _six _months she will marry him so the press will be all over it but it will have to be before the first showing of the movie of course but that's in six mouths" he added and I slammed my fist into the table. "That was not part of the deal I'm not letting my 19 year old sister marry someone she doesn't even know" I growled that only seemed to make them happier "She's old enough Lilly but she will divorce him of course after the second month of being together" He said I sat down not liking him at all now.

"So you understand the situation and what's planed for your sister?" he asked I nodded not saying anything. "She will date him and of course fall for his good looks and charm which is an act but he will think it's you the hole time got it you can't tell him it's your sister." He ordered again I nodded but a thought hit me and I cringed and he caught it.

"What's wrong Lilly?" he asked I looked at him as if he should know as if they all should know "I don't even think she's had a boyfriend, and I don't like this" I said quietly and they gasped but relaxed "she's an actor so she will act the part of a love struck celebrity it will be fine I think the same goes for Edward too. And as for you not liking it your contract might disappear and you'll be in forks faster then I can say boo" He said a chuckle in his voice I frowned.

"Well you can go home now Lilly that's all we wanted to tell you" he said and I realized they had thought of this even before she had arrived in Hollywood, as soon as they saw that she was my look alike they planed for her to marry Edward to draw in the big bucks as the premier. I stormed out I didn't even notice the elevator music as I crushed the 'p' button to go to the parking garaged that the limbo was in.

I was soon in the limbo and I curse my company I hoped that this would fail and Bella be sent home so she wouldn't get hurt at all, I also cursed them using my job as a ploy to bend my will to them. But I guess it was too late not to see this coming Bella was going to be married in six months and miserable for the rest of her life knowing it was all for a favor to her sister.

* * *

Hoped you liked my first story Please Read and Review!!Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two Phone

Edwards POV

In the grocery store and the cookies

I watched the girl grab the last box, _man Emmett was going to kill me_, I couldn't help myself as I took her in, her perfect curves, her fragile looking skin, her bright exuberant brown eyes, her soft flowing brown hair. But when reality hit I saw that she was looking at me in aw too.

"I saw it first" I said stating it trying to act tough but failed miserably as she didn't seem to turn it over, no, she held it closer to her chest, I bit the inner part of my lip so she couldn't see and took a breath to calm myself, why was I acting like this towards her? I was never like this to any girl.

Her soft lips moved I looked to her eyes to distract the urge to kiss her "No" her voice was soft and still in shock, I think, but she held onto that box as if it was her life now. "Why not?" I asked keeping my tempter in check I hated scaring girls away when they bugged me but I normal ignored them as much as I could.

"Cause you don't understand what that horrible lady is buying me" she cringed and I could almost see her mother buying her healthy things to keep up her nice figure I glanced down at her curves again.

"Well my older brother is going to kill me if I don't get his favorite cookies" I told her I didn't want to tell Emmett I lost his cookies to a girl, even if she was beautiful. She looked down at the cookies in question and for a second I knew where I saw her before; she looked back up at me, her eyes saying she wasn't sure about handing them over for that reason.

"Your Lilly right?" I asked now seeing her for who she was, that made it easier on me, she was a total…. She was the complete opposite of nice put it that way. When we met with the directors for the movie it was almost as if she had it in for me, even more so after we found out they wanted us to date, she even asked for a privet meeting with them.

"No…no I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella" Bella said her voice so soft and mellow that it definitely wasn't Lilly she was never this nice even off the set. "My mistake" I smiled and heard her breathing hitch, I had this affect on all the girls, "It's fine… but what's your name?" Bella asked but for a second I saw Lilly again my anger flaring. "Lance Hale" I said the first name that came to me if it was Lilly, if it was who I thought she was then two could play the fake name thing.

"Nice to met you Lance" Bella smiled and this time my breath hitch in my throat that smile it was so warm, so bright, nothing like the obsessed fans that flocked around me normally, it was a genuine smile. "So what's the old lady buying you that would make you despite to steal a stars cookies?" I asked she frowned and glared at me, she was looking in my direction but not seeing me, _oh she was good at the anger and disgust thing_.

"Brussels sprouts I don't like them and Kate told me I had to eat them because they were…" Bella trailed off and looked down, _oh no did I just bring up a memory of someone that passed, crap_. "Sorry never mind" I scratched the back of my head and was about to turn when I felt something jab me in the stomach, I looked down and saw she had pushed the cookies into me not looking. "Take it, I think I can persuade Kate to buy me pop tarts" she smiled then when I took the cookies she turned and walked away. "Thanks" I said to Bella's retreating form, I looked down at the box again.

I was stunned to say the least I looked down and saw that she had written something on a piece of paper. "When did she have time to do this?" I thought out loud I looked around to see I was all alone so no one heard me, I hoped. In neat little writing was her name Bella and a phone number sneaky yet effective I'd have to give her a ring to a party some time, I'd love to see what she wore to one of those, and not to the grocery store. I mentally hit myself _what are you doing she's just playing you like all the others snap out of it! _My mind yelled as I headed to the check out with Emmett's cookies that had now become the least important thing on my mind.

Bella POV

"Thanks" Lance said his voice smooth as silk but had a roughness to it like velvet rubbed the wrong way. I couldn't look back I just waved a goodbye, before I got excited and tripped and went sprawling on the floor in front of him. Luckily I didn't trip and made it to the next aisle before tripping over a broken tile to only land on my face. Kate sighed helping me up but she noticed my smiled "What happened?" she asked I looked up at her as she was in high heels and a foot taller.

"Nothing" I said looking down again to brush the dirt off my white pants I looked up to see her smiling "Okay but I thought something was up because you have no cookies and your smiling normally people would be sad or mad about that" Kate said not convinced at all, I cursed my good mood I was doing a lot of that lately.

"It's nothing really," I said looking up at a shelf and seeing the pop tarts so they did have them here but they were up high. I reached and grabbed a box "Because I have pop tarts" I smiled turning to show Kate who rolled her eyes "you two love those things their horrible for you, you know?" Kate grumbled I just shrugged placing them into the cart that was almost full we headed to the check out and I didn't see Lance anywhere I was a little sad.

We paid and left it was odd how much I wanted to see him again, Lance was like a god among men and here I was nothing like that compared to him and his god like face, his perfect eyes, his messy yet neat bronze colored hair. I sighed as I got in the car as several people snapped photos of me getting in and out they believed I was Lilly so I let them.

We got back and I unpacked my stuff in the kitchen then unpacked my cloths in my new room before crashing and having a nap jet leg was horrible on the internal clock.

Edwards POV

I drove home getting pictures taken the usual but this wasn't the usual I couldn't stop thinking about Bella, no Lilly, the nicer side of Lilly? I pulled into the large house that my father owned, he was a doctor, an actor and paid well I might say, I was an actor that some times played a doctor so I was happy with that. I remember to grab the cookies before heading inside I knew Emmett would hit me if I left them in the car I could see him now as he knocked me over to get out the front door he cry 'I'll save you' as he stumbled down the steps before realizing the car was locked.

I opened the door and as I predicted Emmett was waiting his muscles that looked as if he used steroids bunched as his arms were crossed he must have bin standing there since I left. He too was an actor, he was usually the strong male role in all of them he was even offered a job as the main character in Hulk which he turned down to do another big production only because they offered him a little more money and a brand new truck, which is now his baby. He is also my brother the oldest child of the Cullen's though I think of him mainly as the baby of the family as he acts like a little kid hence the reason I went to get him cookies.

I held the cookies up without a thank you he grabbed them tarring off up to his room, I knew he wouldn't share, so I walked into the family room to watch some T.V and see if there was anything new on the news. Of course nothing new was on so I turned it off only to find Alice perched at my side she might be the youngest, she was only a year younger then me but way more grown up then Emmett.

She was small for her age but that didn't stop her as an actor she was smart too and could see how something might turn out before signing a contract as if she was physic, I swear to god she is. "Hi Alice" I hoped my voice didn't betray me and show the happiness I felt when I talked to Bella, no Lilly.

"Hi Edward what has you so happy?" Alice asked she was like a pixie and I teased her about it, often her black hair was spiky as it was today. "Nothing really it's just Emmett, being Emmett acting like he's a five year old again, told me to go buy him cookies because Esme won't bake anymore for him today." I laughed she smiled "That's not everything" Alice said shaking an all-knowing figure at me; I growled she was too good for her own good.

"I met up with a girl at the store okay" I said getting up she was at my side; she was quick for being so short. "What girl who?" She asked almost bouncing excited that I might be interested in someone "Bella but I swear it's Lilly pretending to be someone else" I stated she frowned "And you told her your name is Edward?" she asked I shook my head "I said… I was Lance Hale you know our uncle, our fake uncle" I reminded her when she gave me a blank face then she smiled "Uncle Hale you gave her his name common Edward" Alice was disappointed in me choosing that name, she didn't like Lilly after what I told her she was like.

"So why are you happy to bump into _her_?" Alice asked dragging out the 'her' in a way that made me sound that she was bringing me back from the dark side and to reality. "She wasn't the Lilly I had met before it was like she was someone else only her face gave away that it was her I didn't tell her I didn't believe her." I said in wonder at the fact that she didn't insult me or anything, she just smiled.

"Really I'd like to met her" Alice said crossing her arms over her chest she was so protective of me I had to laugh at her she was a black belt and could kick my butt if she wanted to, so I showed her what Bella slipped me she smiled and I swear I saw little devil horns pop up under her short black hair.

"Call her now I want to hear her voice I can tell if it's her or not" Alice said she watched a lot of movies with Lilly in them, as Lilly was her idol until the whole rudeness thing to me. I nodded but paused to looked up at her "And if it is I will so spread this to the news" Alice smirked I shook my head "No Alice don't you know what it's like when they get a hold of your number your phone won't stop ringing" I said no one deserved that after the hole Paris Hilton thing happened.

I pulled out my cell and dialed the number and saved it as Bella AKA Lilly. Then I looked at Alice not sure if I should call her. Alice only glared at me so I shrugged putting my hands up in surrender and pressed dial.

It rang and my heart picked up at the thought of hearing her soft sweet voice again but I was taken out as Alice whispered "Put it on speaker so I can hear too" I nodded and did before she finally picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" her voice was horse as if she just woke up.

"Hi Bella it's me, Lance, I know it's odd for me to call you so soon but Emmett wanted to say thank you for relinquishing the cookies to me" I said smiling Alice also smiled but didn't giggle as she normally would.

"So I gather you weren't killed then" She said she seemed relived that he didn't kill me, and still waking up only to make me smile more.

"Yeah but it was a close call for my hand I swear he's part piranha or something he's as big as a grizzly bear too making it worst" I laughed she giggled too it was musical to me I wanted to hear more of it.

"So your hands were almost taken off that would be as shame I would think you'd need them for something" she said as if implying something, Alice was smiling she seemed to approve of the nice Bella side but not the mean Lilly side.

"Yes I was scared for my hands livelihood, but at least it wasn't something else" I said I knew it was sexual but if it was Lilly she'd shot me down for such a comment.

"Aw that's so perverted of you but you know what it's cute too" Bella laughed softly then stopped probably her mother again.

"So how old are you?" I had to know she didn't look older then 20 in her movies so she had to be around there.

"19, and you?" Bella whispered she was definitely being watched now.

"21, how many movies have you bin in?" I asked as Alice held up her hands flashing ten figures five times and then holding up a three so fifty-three movies cool about twenty less then me.

"I lost count around forty but if you include plays I've bin in since I was in kindergarten and musicals it's well over a hundred" Bella said sounding proud but a little sheepish about it not the normal Lilly reaction, Lilly was proud and would flaunt it, Bella was embarrassed about it.

"So what are you doing? parents around?" I asked Alice covered her mouth to laugh but it didn't come out too loud.

"Agent unfortunately is glaring at me for being on the phone as I was a pose to be having a nap." Bella said I could almost see her sticking her tongue out at her agent; I did it often because he told me I wasn't going to be single forever and that the right _guy_ would come along.

"I know what you mean" I said then I stopped hearing what sounded like a scuffle on the other end of the phone "I'll call you back later okay?" Bella said then grunted.

"Okay bye then" and the line went dead I felt a little hurt that she wasn't talking anymore but I hid it from Alice as she pondered the whole Bella and Lilly situation.

Bella's POV

I hung up the phone as Kate tried to wrestle me away form it "Get off!" I yelled pushing her away causing her to fall on to the floor "I'm taking your phone from you for you will ruin everything" Kate growled rubbing her butt and looking up at me, I refused to let her have it so I stuffed it down my shirt and bolted from the room into the main house. She wasn't too far behind but hell if she was getting my phone.

I tripped on the upturned rug and cursed as I slid into the wall she was filling the gap between us I got up continuing to run stumbling but staying on my feet, why could I only run away from Lilly without falling.

I found a secret room I hoped, a trap door in the floor I threw it open -after I had fell and found it- I climbed in and turned on the light and closed the trap door. I began stumbling around in the dim light finding another trap door I opened it a little and found I was in the room next to the one I was in I reached down and turned off the light. I smirked "So this is how they do it in cartoons there's trap doors in the rooms." I said quietly to myself as I ran back to my house and locked the door knowing she had a key I found a new hiding place for my phone one I knew she would never look for it I put it in the bathroom cupboard.

I went and sat calmly on my bed a few moments later Kate was in my door way out of breath "Give me the phone" she growled I shrugged patting myself down "I think I dropped it Kate you go look around the house I'll call it with the house phone and then you can have it" I said she groaned and shook her head "No you go I'll call" Kate said but I smirked.

"Then I'll hid it so you can't find it" I said Kate frowned "fine" she hissed stomping out of the room as I picked up the house phone and looked to be dialing it. I didn't press the buttons but made it look like I did, I waited for her to close the door separating the two houses it did and I hung up the phone. I scrambled to the washroom and grabbed my phone hoping she wouldn't call it to look for it.

I sighed in relief when she came back looking defeated "Well if you find it you can keep it I'm going home now I'm tired, and they don't pay me enough to go searching all night" she said I smiled and waved goodbye as she left and flopped back onto my bed.

Alice's POV

It sounded like Lilly yes but different softer kinder in all her movies she had an edge to her voice as if she was too good for the job. I couldn't place my figure on it but then I got a devilish idea "Why don't we go pay Lilly a visit get things started today rather then tomorrow" I said Edward spun to look at me he grabbed my arm and wheeled me into the dining room to yell at me most likely "I like to but Carlisle doesn't know about the hole dating thing don't tell him okay" Edward said I looked into his eyes he was telling the truth.

"Fine, Fine I won't but you know where she lives right and you have a key" I said he processed what I was saying and he smiled "I like the way you think Alice she will act like herself at home where no one can see right" Edward said he was getting better at reading my mind I had to say.

"Yes now lets go now, surprise her, you might even catch her asleep and scare her" I said bouncing he nodded and I danced behind him as he opened the door for me to his Volvo. Always the gentleman was Edward, I didn't want anyone to hurt my stepbrother.

I sighed looking out the window it was six years ago to last week when the accident happened and his parents died, he came into the family very depressed and I managed to get him to be happy again we were all now brothers and sister Emmett being my biological brother took to Edward like glue and refused to let him out of his sight.

We drove and of course we were followed by the paparazzi but that was the least of our problems the directors were going to have a field day when they learned of this. We pulled up to the house it was large but we entered the guest house Lilly was known to live in there rather then the larger house to save money on living alone in such a large house.

Edward told me to wait down stairs while he went and got Bella she was upstairs most likely he was going to scare her to see if she was really telling the truth about being Bella or not Lilly just acting to get money form the directors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Sorry for not getting chapter two up quickly hope this early post will make up for it. Enjoy.**

**D.C** **I do not own Twilight**

Chapter three trust

Edwards POV

**(A/N: Edward things it's Lilly** **he's visiting not Bella)**

Alice and her brilliant ideas, I walked up the stairs not wanting her to see the emotions this girl brought out in me. I couldn't explain it, I was happy to see her again, almost as if I belonged with her? No, I don't this was some stupid acting thing for the directors their probably paying her to be nice to me to get inside my head yeah that's it she doesn't really like me, she's being paid to like me.

I found the first door opened and I peeked in, my heart thumbed hard against my rib cage at the sight of Lilly, she was on the bed, one leg dangled off, her hands above her head and her eyes closed. I swallowed hard trying to push the lump in my throat down, as I walked in and sat on the bed, she turned and smiled making me smile, I leaned down to look at her peaceful face, she was beautiful.

"Mine" Lilly mumbled in her dream, I smirked, she's a sleep talker too this was going to be good. I prayed that this beauty was Bella and not Lilly, I pushed some hair behind her ear, a soft giggled escaped her lips, I froze thinking she would wake up.

"Oh Lance" Lilly mumbled-giggled my heart stopped she was thinking of me I knew because that was my 'fake' name to her wait Lilly knew my fake name I gave Bella? I pulled my hand back but I guess I didn't realize it but she was closer then I thought, her arms wrapped around me as she pulled herself closer resting her head on my chest and sighing contently. "Don't leave me" Lilly whined.

"I'm not going anywhere" I whispered making her smile, her breathing was becoming more regular now as she woke up, she hugged me closer, a whine escaping her lips, she was also wiggling and it wasn't helping me in the least.

As Lilly opened her eyes she froze when she noticed I wasn't part of the dream. She looked up and saw me looking surprised and a little embarrassed, I had changed my cloths and put in contacts –Alice's orders- so I looked a little different more like my movie self. "Sorry… you were so cute I had to lie down beside you when you attacked me" I mumbled Lilly blushed a delicious red Lilly release me to sit up but slipped and fell off the bed in her haste.

"Ouch" Lilly murmured from the floor, I slid down to sit beside her "Hi Love" I cheerily said, she blushed again and scooted away from me. "Love?" Lilly asked looking very confused. "Well Lilly I thought that Tomorrow was too long to wait to pretend to go out so I decided to see you… now" I said she looks so cute confused I scooted closer I could act the jerk part pretty well if I do say so myself but I only smirked as she glared at me, this I expected from her I'd glare at anyone who lay beside me and scared me half to death but hey if it was Bella/ Lilly I wouldn't mind.

"I see, well at least… knock next time" Lilly growled standing and walking to the washroom she closed the door, I watched after her retreating form as it sunk in that she just said 'next time', my heart sped up so she thought there was going to be a next time, my mind play played with that idea of waking her up a few times this way only when we were closer and it didn't end in a sour glare.

A few minutes later Lilly emerged I was still on the floor so she sat on the bed, _aw cute she was ignoring me not for long_ I thought smugly as I got up and plopped next to her. "So what's the _real_ reason for the visit?" Lilly asked in a cute upset, mad tone that I had never heard her use in the many movies she stared in.

"Well… to tell you the truth, my little sister Alice, wanted to met you, you know approve the girl I'm going to be dating, give me tips and such" I said as sweetly as possibly Lilly nodded not really answering me but she looked a little stunned to talk.

"She's down stairs" I said standing to help her off the bed, she took my hand and I felt my heart speed up again. Intertwining our figures, I could see out of the corner of my eye that her blush darkened a little, and with it a little of myself control, we walked slowly as she would allow so I could extend the time that I had to hold her hand, when an idea hit me I smirked leaning over to her ear, I heard her breathing picking up and become uneven making mine do the same. Why was she and Bella if there not the same person be the only girls that could do this to me? It wasn't fair that she was a great actress that seemed 'not interested' in me but now I wasn't sure what to think.

"Alice thinks we've already gone out, so do try to act like you enjoy me being here," I whispered grazing my lips on her ear lob after losing the argument to the 'do it' side. She only nodded but her blush grew another shade darker I didn't know a blush could get that dark.

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe my luck I woke up to Edward, THE Edward Cullen in my bed with my arms around his neck, my head buried in his chest, I was a little more the shocked. Then he held my hand not letting go but intertwining his figures in mine. I bit my lip when he leaned over my heart racing as if I was running, I hoped he couldn't hear it my breathing uneven as his was, he whispered something about his sister not knowing, so I nodded I couldn't speak I thought might yell.

Yes, I like Lance but when you wake up to a movie star on your bed I think you'd be happy too. We got down the stairs I only stumbled once but since our hands were linked he caught me before I hit the ground, he only chuckled. "What you think me falling is funny?" I asked acting as much of Lilly as I could at the moment I wanted to laugh with him but I held my mask on.

I saw a flash in his eyes something told me that I said something he didn't like or was it Lilly's attitude that he didn't like. I bit the inner part of my lip _he'd hate me if I acted like Lilly, wouldn't he_ I shrugged the thought off and followed him into my living room.

I noticed Alice she was perched on the sofa, her bright blue eyes locked on mine as I came in, they flickered to Edwards then back to mine in a split second. "Hello" I said not sure who would or should say it first "Hello" she said cheerfully standing I looked up and saw Edward mouth something, I then cursed the fact I couldn't read lips.

"So Lilly, You're like my idol!!" Alice suddenly flashed a huge movie star smile at me then ran up to me giving me a hug, her running was more like dancing rather it was much more fluid. "I am?" I asked looking surprised I hoped and awed struck that another star like Alice Cullen held me as an idol to her.

"Oh yes! Edward talked nonstop about you; you know when you met for the movie the other week. I have bin a bit of a fan of yours since you stared in the Black widow." Alice said so fast my head spun "Oh wow, really?" I asked she nodded excitedly her spiky shoulder length black hair following every movement even short it was smooth and shinny looking_; it had to be the water in Hollywood that did that_.

"So you got Edward to drive you here just to meet me?" I asked knowing full well something else was up with their spontaneous visit nothing was spontaneous in Hollywood it was all planed. "Well that and he said you went on a date and didn't tell me, his sister, not flesh and blood but his sister" she said I took it in and looked to see his face looked a little pained, I felt an urge to stroke the side of his face or make that sadness disappear. Was I allowed to do that as his pretend girlfriend as if seeing the dilemma in my eyes he smiled the pain lifting but not from his eyes.

"Your not related by blood?" I asked she nodded but said no more I guessed Edward would tell me later, I hope. "So do you approve of me?" I asked as Edward dropped his arm around me Alice smiled and nodded again "You're a lot sweeter then he told me when you first met" She said smiling I gulped curses she was right Lilly was never friendly with anyone I had only seen her lovey-dovey once and that was with her current husband but when they were dating he would call me asking me things like what made her mad and what didn't, when talking to her.

They stained for a little while but it was getting dark so they headed home for the night but what Edward did when he left me made me weak in the knees and I thought I had melted where I stood. Alice was in the car out of sight, out of mind I guess for him but he leaned in as if to whisper something and he kissed me on the lips. I was so taken in the kiss that I didn't realize I needed to breath until he broke the kiss and I gasped for air.

I walked slowly upstairs to my bedroom and sat on the bed staring into space my mind wasn't registering what had just happened. When it did I squealed and through my body onto the bed to muffle my scream. Once I was done screaming I sat up in time to hear a soft knock on the door "Come in" I said my heart wished it was Edward again but when Lilly came through I frowned a little.

"Hey sleepy head I got some good news and some bad news" she said cheerfully I didn't like the way she wouldn't look me in the eyes, as if the floor was more important "And that would be?" I asked "Well what first good or bad?" Lilly asked I thought "Bad" I said she nodded "The bad news is your getting married to Edward in a year…" she trailed off my mind shut down and I went into spiral mode "What? And the good news?" I said oh it better be good "I got your favorite flavor of ice-cream and you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find in Hollywood of all places" she said that wasn't good news it was to dull the blow of getting married to a man that thought you were someone else.

But Edward popped into my head did he know was that why he came over here to tell me himself my anger flared at him "Does he know?" I asked Lilly shook her head "No he doesn't know it's you Bella he thinks you are me" she said I shook my head I knew that "No about the wedding plans?" I asked she sighed, "I'm not sure" Lilly said that made it so much worst.

I turned away and flopped down on my bed to hid my tears from my sister how could she do this to me, not only was I going to be miserable, I had to tell Lance I couldn't see him anymore, yes we only met in the grocery store but he was sweet calling right away to see if it was a fake number. I bet that because no guy would call me that quickly it was usually three or four days before they said they found my number or that they didn't want to ask that and me out I should know. Lilly left me, how could I go from so happy to tears in seconds, I cried until my phone rang and I saw that it was Lance. I cleared my throat I was going to sound horse to him and he'd want to know why.

"Hello?" I answered my voice broke a little tipping him off.

"Bella what's wrong you sound sad and horse are you crying?" He was in a panic as if he had done something.

"No I'm fine don't worry" I said adding a fake chuckle in but that only made him worry more.

"Bella what happened who hurt you I'll beat them up" he sounded serious but I couldn't be sure I only knew him about as much as I knew Edward and he kissed me.

"Only if you promise to save my sisters contract" I said this seemed to stump him. "Your sisters contract?" He asked "The directors want her to do something she doesn't want to and I want you to beat them up" I said I sounded like a little kid. "What did they do to her?" he asked but the her was more like a you so I played with the idea of making me Lilly to Lance too I'd cheat on Edward find true happiness with Lance and when I got divorced Lance would take me, no who was I kidding I would be alone in the world after Edward.

"They want her to marry this guy and She don't even know him and he acts nice then jerk then nice I don't her want to marry him, I want her to find true love you know, I don't want her to be tied down to someone that might…Hate her" the words trailed I knew that was false but I saw in his eyes hate for a second but was it hate or was I now seeing it as that.

I could feel fresh tears coming to my eyes and I chocked back a sob hoping he couldn't hear me. "Bella you tell your sister not do what they want even if it means a contract" he said angry and trying to comfort me "No I can't do that, you don't understand they threatened to take away my sisters contract as well as all my sisters connections she would end up on the street broke and poor then who would want her?" I laughed bitterly that would happen to her but she would just sue them for harassment.

"I would… I would save you and her and look after both of you" Lance said I felt my eyes water again "No you wouldn't" I whispered but he sighed on the other side making me think that he was telling the truth, I bit my lip he was so nice but he could just be a pervert. "I need to calm down or I'll never sleep, could you tell me about yourself and I'll answer any questions you want after… 'kay" I said I really would I just wanted to hear if he was a pervert or not.

So he began telling me where he was born to today, he didn't talk about his family so when he asked about mine, I told him that I had a sister and my parents had split. "You know I haven't told anyone about this but both my parents died when I was little I was taken in by my god father" Lance said it was so truthful I was tearing up again and noticed it was way past 3 in the morning and my phone was dying.

"Oh Lance I can't believe that… that's just horrible for someone to go thought" I held the phone away from my ear as it beep annoyed that I was still talking as it was dying. "Yeah well are you calm enough to sleep my phones about to die on me" Lance said I could see him smile "Yeah same here and yes thank you for being a friend to me Lance thank you and good night" I whispered he chuckled softly "Night Bells" then he hung up I smiled closing the phone and falling asleep for the night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it i will get four up soon i hope as exams are over. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here's chapter four and i know this story is confusing with Bella pretending to be lilly and Edward pretending to be Lance, but as being loyal readers i will promise to make it less confusing for you i hope. oh and why Bella called Edward a jerk last chapter gets explained in here!! .

Now remeber last chapter ended with Bella talking to Lance who is really Edward so here we go!

D.C: I do not own Twilight's characters... T-T

Chapter four wake up call

Edwards POV

I hung up from Bella, I was fuming now, I threw opened my bedroom door stomping down the stairs, I then remembered my family was asleep. But in my rage I didn't care, I was pissed, the directors told her that Lilly was going to marry me without me knowing about it those directors threaten her Sister know wonder they looked so much alike, was she standing in for her sister cause she was sick? I didn't know but still.

My Bella, I stopped, frozen, my hand on the door to the garage, as several questions flashed in my head one being when did she start being 'My Bella'? And 'where was I going?' I walked back to the living room my emotions running rampant I couldn't place them without getting dizzy so I let them run until I went numb.

"Edward" A low voice grumbled I turned and found Alice her hair was sticking up at odd angles and I realized that she didn't grumble it was more of an angry hiss.

"I'm sorry I woke you Alice I forgot what time it was" I told her, I did lose track of time talking with Bella then she told me the news about me getting married, I growled pinching the bridge of my noses I looked and saw that Alice now sat next to me she put her head on my arm looking up to look me in the eyes.

"What happened Edward you've never bin this mad before." She said threw a yawn, I looked down at her soft expression and was relaxed. Even thought she was my half sister, she still acted like my sister, that I never got biologically, she was concerned about me and dragging me out of my depression a long time ago, I owed her, a lot.

"I found out from Bella that I'm go to get married to Lilly her sister so she says I still don't see how she could have a sister, plus the directors planed it from the beginning and threatened Lilly with her contract, no wonder she was in a bad mood when I first met her she didn't trust them and thought I was in on it." I reasoned aloud Alice sighed patting my back.

"Well tomorrow you go and march up there and threaten them" Alice encouraged I sighed and shook my head no she looked blankly at me it was to late for her to get it now I had to be blunt.

"Alice, I can't do that I signed a contract too they would just threaten my job as well and I have a year, a lot can happen in a year, right?" I said trying to convince not only her but myself as well.

"If you say so but I'm going to bed Jasper and Rosalie are coming tomorrow" she smiled getting up and leaving me. I sat for a while longer sorting out what I was going to say tomorrow to not upset Lilly further or maybe if we can't get along the directors will call it off.

I climbed the stairs and crawled back into bed coving myself and plugging my phone in before drifting into a restless sleep, plotting, what I was going to do tomorrow.

Bella POV

I woke up to not my alarm clock but a soft knock on my door at first I thought it was Lilly and stayed where I was, but then the someone knocked again, I sat up eyes half open, wrapping the blanket around me to keep the warmth from my sleep around me, I walked to the door and opened it a crack looking out into the hall I was met by bright blue-green eyes, I jumped stepping on the blanket falling backwards and landing on my butt.

"Sorry did I startle you?" he asked as he opened the door I quickly got up but just fell back again this time I wasn't going to land properly. I closed my eyes, only to feel two strong arms wrap themselves around me holding me up.

I opened my eyes but what I saw was shock clearly written on his face as he stared deep into my brown eyes, I froze. My contacts weren't in I looked like myself without the make up the only person who saw me like this was Lance but he thought I was Bella not Lilly. I gulped and looked away but he moved his hand to catch my cheek to make me look back at him. "Your eye's their brown," he stated in shock I got up slipping from his grip I dropped the blanket.

His eyes went wide looking down at me, I looked too forgetting what I went to sleep in I closed my eyes and groaned, I was wearing my booty shorts with my almost nonexistent top it was what I slept in it was comfy and it was way to hot at night here but freezing in the morning. I walked away ignoring him grabbing some clothes and retreating into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and saw that I was bright red in the face. I dress and put the contacts in to make sure they made my eyes blue and I had covered the brown. I walked out in a pair of skinny jeans, and a light pink spaghetti strap top.

I brushed my hair my anger making my strokes more powerful then necessary, He is such a jerk I mean coming into my house where'd he get a key? I mean yesterday he laid next to me scaring me to death and he had the gull to call 'Love' when I didn't even talk to him before this, he was more then jerk. And now he was ogling me like a piece of meat, well it was my fault for sleeping is such skimpy attire but still it's my house and damn it I will sleep in what I want. I was so angry with myself and him that a new idea hit me making me smile evil in the mirror.

"Edward" I cooed his head snapped up coming out of his trance "What you think I'm that good looking your little brain stop working?" I asked saucily. Walking towards the door acting like Lilly to get a reaction out of him I heard a growl then he was next to me in the hall as I walked.

"No I was a little stunned is all my brain decided to make a nice memory out of what I saw" He said so sourly that it felt like a punch to the gut but also stirred new resolve in me if I could break up with him before the wedding then I had Lance to fall back on the one I was starting to really like. He also deserved me teasing him and acting like Lilly for one this was the second time he scared me half to death, and two he was a jerk when he was trying to act cool and third I had my contacts in yesterday so he didn't know I was myself and not Lilly.

"Ha-ha that was so nice of you to tell me Edward but really you act like a little kid, and you have to call before you come over this is that second time you scared me into thinking you were a pervert" I said waving a figure in front of his face as if board by his comment, when I felt like yelling and running, I didn't seriously mean what I had said.

He frowned and said nothing as we went down stairs I sighed going into the kitchen and started by going to the fridge, I smiled at all the food we had bought "Do you want anything?" I asked not looking at him as I rummaged through the drawers in the fridge.

"Sure what are you making?" he said sitting on the island to look at me I frowned thinking "Omelets, what kind do you like?" I asked board but I was interested at what he would like in his.

"Ham and cheese, is that easy enough for you?" He asked I felt my hair stand on end like an animal that was offended or threatened. I got out the ingredients I needed for his omelet and mine I was going to make mine fancy and his just a plain old ham and cheese.

I smiled at him as I placed the ingredients on the island, I got a cutting board and a knife, he gulped but I smiled playfully _if you can't insult him then make him want it_ my sister's voice sounded in my head.

I grabbed the eggs and broke them gently into the bowl, but on the last one I cradled it in my palm and kissed it before cracking it perfectly adding it to Edwards, he raised an eye brow and I only smiled, cutting up some ham slowly and sensually. Then dropping each piece in I saw he was staring intensely it wasn't that steamy but I could tell he was interested in what I was doing to his omelet now.

I smiled at him "Enjoying watching me Eddy?" I asked sweetly he looked confused but nodded yes. So I added Cheese to his then started on mine this was going to be good I cracked some more eggs copying what I did to the last one and then cut up the green peppers, red peppers, and of course my favorite green onion as well using some of the left over ham, and finally the cheese. He watched as I walked over to the oven and got out two frying pans then put the heat on I smiled while I was searching for another pan I wiggled my butt that happened to be in the air so I knew he saw it. I then danced as I waited for it to heat up ignoring him.

I put in the egg mixtures into the different pans and my dancing from one foot to the other didn't stop, I was in my own little world no longer in Hollywood but in the dreary little kitchen back in forks cooking for Charlie. Once Edwards was done I put it on a plate and set it in front of him then worked on cooking mine to perfection. I then turned to see he had his eyes glued to me, his food untouched, I frowned he seemed to notice and shook his head as if remembering who he was and where he was.

I sat next to him and dug in, he dug in too, but I saw his face light up in astonishment that I could cook. "Like it?" I asked he nodded shoveling more in by the time he finished I was almost done too but I was full now I never could eat it all, I would wait till lunch until I had an idea.

"Would you like to try mine?" I asked he looked at me confused I had the fork in my mouth he nodded going to cut a piece for himself but I stopped him taking the fork out of my mouth and stabbing the omelet then cutting a piece around the fork I held it up to his face waiting for him to open his mouth.

He wasn't sure by the look in his eyes I smiled "What you don't what to try?" I said turning the fork back towards me he growled grabbing my hand and putting it in his mouth. I smiled triumphantly as I pulled it slowly between his lips, his soft sweet lips no stay to the plan Bella, I then took another piece and put it in my mouth I saw his mouth open a little but snap shut knowing what I was thinking.

It was an informal kiss but we had just swapped spit I could careless as it was like acting. I mean we already kiss yesterday. I started to clean the dishes making sure my hips twisted slightly back and forth as I washed then I started humming just a random tone, I had to suppress my laugh when I heard Edward ask to be excuse form the kitchen I nodded not really listening but the way he said it he sounded as if he was straining to do so.

Edwards POV

I had managed to convince Rose and Jasper to wait until tomorrow to leave they planed on going home today but I wanted to spend time with my friends as it was hard to see them with all us being stars and doing different things. I had to make an appearance with Lilly in public as a couple, Rose thought it was sweet but Jasper seemed to think I had another reason, but what he didn't know was I did.

I then call the directors and confirmed what Bella had told me they told me that they had planned to have us going out for a year. The part that really pissed me off was that they said depending on the news coverage that we would get married sooner so as to make even more coverage on our relationship, our wedding and then the movie, which was still being made.

I smiled outwardly even though I was in a pissed off mood. I decided to wake Bella up, _Lilly_ my mind hit me I had to think of her that way. I went up her stairs two at a time but stopped at the door, I knocked and waited. I heard a soft groan but no movement so I knocked again. I heard another groan then her soft foot falls as she came to the door answering it wrapped in a blanket she was a little shocked to say the lest when she saw me standing there, she jumped stumbling over the blanket and landing on her butt.

"Sorry did I starlet you?" I asked I tried to suppress laughter at threatened to come out. I opened the door coming in she got up quickly but just fell back again this time I did what came naturally I caught her so she didn't hurt herself, her eyes were closed, so I waited for her to realize she wasn't going to hit the floor.

She opened her eyes I was shock, when I hoped to look innocent, I started to stare deep into her brown eyes, I froze. My mind didn't know what was happening was it just a trick of the light? Was I seeing Bella in Lilly's place? I saw she looked nervous and gulped looking away but I moved my hand to catch her cheek to make her look back at me, I had no control anymore I had to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "Your eye's their brown," I stated in shock She stood slipping from my grip and dropping the blanket.

My eyes went wide looking up at her, I looked her up and down my eyes carving every curve into my mind every thing to what she was wearing. She wore black booty shorts with an almost nonexistent baby blue tank top it was something she intended no man on seeing my mind froze. I knew it was wrong to stare but I couldn't help myself it wasn't something you saw everyday.

She walked away ignoring me grabbing some clothes and retreating into the bathroom. I looked at the same spot for what seemed like an hour, my mind telling me to ignore the image of her sexy little clothing, no I had to be a gentle man and not think like that with her, she was manipulating me one side screamed, but did she plan on you waking her up and finding her indecent the other side screamed back, I was in an argument when she walked out. She wore pair of skinny jeans, and a light pink spaghetti strap top, I didn't move but my eyes flickered over her new outfit and my body relaxed but I was still very stunned.

"Edward" she cooed my head snapped up full coming out of my daze to my angels voice "What? you think I'm that good looking your little brain stop working?" I asked sassily. Walking towards the door like the Lilly I knew, she was back I growled then followed her into the hall.

"No I was a little stunned is all my brain decided to make a nice memory out of what I saw" I said so sourly that it felt like I was spiting venom I hated when she changed to Lilly then to Bella and back it was annoying maybe showing I was pissed that she was being annoying would make her stop, I hoped.

"Ha-ha that was so nice of you to tell me Edward but really you act like a little kid, and you have to call before you come over this is that second time you scared me into thinking you were a pervert" she said waving a figure in front of my face as if board by my comment, I Frowned she didn't sound like it didn't hurt, I could see a bit of hurt in her eyes so I frowned more not liking what I saw in her eyes.

I said nothing as we went down stairs, she sighed going into the kitchen and started by going to the fridge "Do you want anything?" She called not looking at me as she rummaged through the drawers in the fridge.

"Sure what are you making?" I said sitting on the island to look at her "Omelets, what kind do you like?" she asked broadly but I was interested at what she could make so I thought of something easy for her to make me.

"Ham and cheese, is that easy enough for you?" I asked then saw her shiver but not in a happy way, she was mad now. She got the ingredients out but seemed determined to show me up.

I watched her smile at me as she placed the ingredients on the island and got a cutting board and a knife, I gulped but she smiled playfully.

She broke the eggs gently then on the last one she cradled it in her palm judging it I guessed it was cute but then she leaned down and kissed it before cracking it perfectly and adding it to the concoction.

I raised an eyebrow and she only smiled cutting up some ham slowly, sensually. _Edward get a hold of yourself man she's just cutting the ham slowly is all_, my mind reasoned so I relaxed. Then she drop each piece in she saw I was staring intensely, a small blush crept onto her face making it that much more harder not to think in the gutter.

"Enjoying watching me Eddy?" she asked sweetly I was confused but nodded yes. So I watched her added Cheese to mine then started on hers she cracked some more eggs copying what she did to the last egg making my body go ridged and my breathing pick up a bet she was teasing me, and then cut up the green peppers, red peppers, and green onion with some left over ham, then adding the cheese.

I watched as she walked over to the oven and while she was searching for another pan she was wiggled her butt that happened to be in the air, I gulped as a hard lump came to my throat at different possibilities to do while she was like that, _EDWARD_ my head screamed snapping me out of it I then watched her dance from one foot to the other board I was guessing but the little movements made shivers run down my spin.

Her little dancing from one foot to the other didn't stop I was in my own little world no longer in Hollywood but in a dance club watching her dance for me and only me but I shook my head no that would never happen if we weren't going to break up with each other. She put a plate in front of me then worked on cooking the other I waited for her to finish hers but when she turned her hair flowing out around her in the cutest way I just stared my eyes glued to her she looked down at my food untouched and frowned I shook my head as if that would clear the cobwebs in my head.

She sat next to me and dug in so I dug in too but after the first bite I was hooked, I loved it, she could really cook a mean omelet. "Like it?" She asked I nodded shoveling more in to prove I did, by the time I finished she was almost done too.

"Would you like to try mine?" She asked I looked at her confused, she had the fork in her mouth in the cutest way my mind was taking in all her cuteness, before the annoying Lilly came back and ruined it, I nodded going to cut a piece for myself but I was stopped as she had took the fork out of her mouth and then cutting a piece around the fork I gulped as she held it up to my face waiting for me to open my mouth.

I wasn't sure if I should "What you don't what to try?" she said turning the fork back towards herself I growled grabbing her hand and putting it in my mouth. She smiled triumphantly as she pulled it slowly from between my lips, I then watched as she took another piece and put it in her mouth I couldn't help my mouth opening a little I snap it shut knowing what she was thinking.

It was an informal kiss but we had just swapped spit _but we kissed yesterday stop being a five year old_ I hit myself mentally. She started cleaning the dishes her hips twisting slightly back and forth as she washed them, she started humming a random tone, I had to suppress my urges as I wanted to run up behind her and flip her to face me, kissing her passionately but I frowned I excused myself form the kitchen to go to the washroom to relax I couldn't be in the same room with her at the moment as my mind was thinking very naughty things to do to her and I needed to stick to the plan.

I slammed my fist into the counter glaring at the man in front of me, how dare I let her play with my emotions? How dare I let them slip in front of her? She was an annoying person hiding under a character, yeah that was it a character, I'd get to the bottom of this.

I was going to confront her, I was going to find out the truth, I was going to fail miserably, my spirit was crushed when I walked back in the kitchen to find Bella in the next room lying on the couch eyes closed arms above her head and her one leg off the couch like the first time I saw her lying on the bed.

It was an urge I didn't know my body was going to do, I walked over and before she could sense I was there, I climbed over her so our heads were near each other and she couldn't move. She opened her yes in shock, I smirked brushing some hairs from her face "Breakfast was lovely Lilly, thank you" I said so silky that it surprised even me her breath caught in her throat.

We didn't move until I got off feeling she was going to yell at me for it at any moment. "Well we have to go we have a date don't we?" I said standing she nodded as I helped her up and walked to the front door.

* * *

Well there it is! hope you enjoyed. NOW what will happen on this date? you'll have to wait. so Review please without you reviewing i would never know of the mistakes i haven't found or might make in future chapters. and if there is some gammer mistakes sorry in advance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's the date hehehe. Hope you like it!! i know it's short but i promise to make the next chapter longer if i can.**

**D.C I do not own the Twilight Characters.**

* * *

Chapter five Date

Bella POV

I didn't know we had a date but I followed Edward blindly, almost you could say I was so dazed from that little stunt he had pulled on the couch back there, that I was now in shock. We went out and got into a limo, he told the driver some place and we went, I was shocked to see Kate pull up looking confused as we drove away then she followed as if sensing I was in the limo.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist as we sat in silence, I wasn't sure if I should yell at him or relax I opted to not say anything and not relax. The limo pulled over and we got out, instantly we were attacked by the paparazzi, but Edward just pushed past them an arm wrapped tightly around me as we went into a lounge I looked at the many leather chairs and couches as Edward pulled us up to a polished red oak desk that had 'seating and reservations' in thick iron black letters scrawled across the front of the neat desk.

A girl smiled up at Edward from her chair making my skin crawl, her hair was half up and half down braded to the back, I could tell she wasn't a natural blond as you could see her roots that were a brown. "Hello How may we help you Sir?" she asked acting sweet and batting her bright green eyes at him, well two could play at this game, I was his girlfriend in public, so I wrapped my arms around his waist he smiled and kissed the top of my head making the girl frowned and looked a little chest fallen "I have a reservation under Cullen" He said smoothly I could only watch the girl pull up her schedule, nod, and stood showing off her black dress uniform that had a white camisole underneath it, so chic epically for L.A.

"This way please" she lead us to the back and up a flight of stairs to a large room with candles, one love seat in the middle of the room, and I also noticed that all the chairs were pushed to the side as if to make room for us.

Edward led me over to the loveseat and sat me down "Can you get us a couple of drinks please?" he asked the girl nodded and left not asking what we wanted I looked at him confused "They only serve one kind of drink it's like a pop with a bit of alcohol" he smiled as I looked a little nervous "It's morning though isn't this not a good time to be drinking?" I said I didn't want to drink now maybe at night but definitely not now.

He chuckled "I'm joking there's no alcohol only water, silly Lilly" he peck my cheek and I herd a click of a camera I blushed this was an act for the public then why not give them a real show. I looked into Edwards eyes trying to tell him to play along with me the directors were going to love these head lines. I leaned forward he seemed to follow leaning in to hear what I was going to say "Play, along" The two words I said seemed to make him confused but he nodded.

I leaned a little closer "I love you" I said he looked shocked it seemed to rock his whole being, as if I had shocked him into life "Kiss me like you mean it" I made sure my words were loud enough for the paparazzi to hear and get ready to take our make out session and splash it across the front page of very magazine.

I looked into his eyes as they smoldered but something I didn't expect was he wasn't playing along my words seemed to have hit a key in his heart that was making him not act the part of in love but actually being in love with me our eyes locked as we moved closer. "I love you too," he whispered to me this wasn't what I had planed he wasn't playing along he meant it, it dripped in his words.

We moved closer but as we were about to meet "Excuse me, sorry, but your drinks" the waitress stammered placing the two drinks on the table a bright red blush stained her cheeks as did my own, how long had she bin watching? I sat back as did Edward, our lovely staged kiss had to wait. "So…" I said feeling awkward after our interruption "I have one question" Edward said in a velvet soft voice making me jump a little. "Okay what is it?" I asked back as smoothly as I could muster with my heart threatening to break a rib. "Why did you kiss an egg?" Edward asked looking truly confused that I bite my lip to stifle my urge to laugh I cleared my throat.

"Well it's simple really to make a good tasting omelet you have to add a bit of love and care to it, so I kiss the last egg to make it taste even better then it would taste without the kiss." I stammered saying it so quickly I hoped he didn't catch it and tell me how stupid my mother's influence was, she was horrible at cooking but she could cook omelets and she told me to kiss ever last egg before adding it to the concoction.

We talked ignoring the hole almost kiss as if it had never happened we talked about random things we laughed and playfully hit each other over the stories we told about growing up and vacations. It was getting dark when we realized we hadn't gone on a date we were just talking and eating the little sandwiches that the waitress would bring us now and then, we paid for the many hours spend talking and left to be bombarded by the paparazzi again this was one thing I didn't like being attacked to get a photo.

We went to a club we were going to appear at together but earlier, of course we entered, sat at the bar, Edward ordered our drinks and we went to a table yelling at each other to talk. After I was done my drink he asked if I would like to dance. I nodded and we went to the dance floor at first it was a little uncoordinated but I soon found my rhythm and started dancing with Edward.

It was crowded so I was pressed into Edward to dance his hands snaked onto my hips flowing with them as I danced by the looks of it he really didn't mind me dancing this close but he pulled me closer I could hear his labored breathing and turned to look at him out of the corner of my eye.

The lights hit his face he was beyond tired, "Bella" I heard him mumbled I stopped turning to see him face to face and not over my shoulder he shook his head "Sorry Lilly" Edward mumbled but I shook my head "Saw an ex" I said looking around pretending he saw another girl he nodded yes I smiled was Lance really Edward and he slipped that I was Bella and not Lilly? My heart raced but he held me close as the song slowed to slow for a dance club.

"Lilly the things you do to me" he whispered huskily, I bit my lip resting my head on his chest as we turned in circles slowly he put a hand under my chin to make me look up I badly wanted him to kiss me. "You two smile!" someone yelled just as a bunch of cameras went off blinding me I guess the kiss would have to wait. Edward held me close and pulled us off the dance floor and out into the night.

We got a cab back to my house and he pulled me quickly inside as if embarrassed about something. "Lilly I'm sorry about that, what I did, what I said, I'm sorry" he apologized then kissed my cheek and fled out the door into the cab and he was gone. I didn't know what he meant but my heart thumbed unevenly as if he had stabbed it.

I stopped noticing the machine had a message, my sister told me that I was not to throw a party or have Edward over or any other boy for that matter and that she was in Hawaii, I sighed and began towards the stairs.

I didn't notice until I walked past my mirror that I was crying why was I crying, I knew why I was just rejected by Edward, what he did was acting, he didn't feel the same way, I was a fool to think he wasn't acting, he had whispered I love you too, did he not mean that either. I flopped down on my bed letting my tears soak the blankets, I stopped long enough to shower and get into some sweats and a tank top that was decent.

I had just sat down on my bed when my phone rang I unplugged it and looked at the caller id and smiled "Hello Lance" I said I didn't sound happy still but at least he put a smile on my face.

"Bella you don't sound happy what happened?" He asked I told him about my date with Edward that I was forced to go on seeing as Lilly was sick and asked me, her 'stunt double' to fill in for the day and left out the morning and how he had whispered the words I love you making me believe him. "I'm such an idiot I should have know it was all an act he… told me he was sorry for the way he was acting" I broke down into tears I knew my feelings for Edward and that I pushed Lance into the friends category, I couldn't be that way pulling two people along I had to have just one guy and Lance needed to have a life too, but he seemed concerned now that I was crying I couldn't hear him as I tried to hid my sobs.

"Bella…BELLA! Stop crying listen to me!" he yelled making me hear him, I whimpered, "Good now are you listening?" he asked calmly, I nodded "Mum hum" I murmured when I realized he couldn't see me. "Good I'm a guy and as all guys are we have this thing that makes us feel guilt about acting all caught up in something that the other person might not feel and by apologizing it isn't to say sorry I lead you on, well sometimes it is, but it can also be because they think you don't feel the same way" Lance said soothingly as if he knew exactly what happened then a thought hit me "Do you know Edward?" I asked he laughed. "Yes well were more like brothers really were cousins and he's totally nuts about Lilly and seeing as you were his date he's more into you right now" Lance laughed but something was hidden in it something bitter about his laugh.

"You won't tell him I was a stand in today will you?" I asked he laughed again this time there was no edge. "No promise but you have to do me the honor of going on a date" he said I smiled "Fine" I said as if he was forcing me but I put a smile in it to make it less forced. "I'll send a limo to pick you up okay" He said but I thought about it "Do you know where I live?" I asked he froze on the other end as if he didn't or maybe just maybe he was trying to act that he didn't when he did. "No could you tell me before I make a fool of myself" He said with a little laugh, "Well" I told him where I was staying as a part to keep Lilly's secret about being sick and such so he said he'd send one and I hung up and got ready for tomorrow as in what I was going to wear.

I woke up at six to get ready incase he sent it early, I had just finished when a knock came from the front door, I smiled and ran to it. I got in and the limo drove away, I was expecting Edward or Lance which ever he preferred to jump out and scare me to death so I was a little on edge for the whole drive there.

I arrived at a large mansion, and when I say large I mean huge. I got out and walked up to the house, the door opened, and Lance walked out to greet me. I smiled and hugged him but I silently was wishing it was Edward. "So how is Lilly, feeling better I hope?" He asked I nodded and followed him inside to meet the rest of his family. There was a pair of beautiful blonds standing in the front entrance, the girl of the pair smiled and engulfed me in a big hug, "Bella I've heard so much about you, I'm Rosalie" Rosalie chimed her voice was beautiful too I sighed why was everyone in Hollywood gorgeous and me the plain Jane it just wasn't fair.

"Hi Rosalie as you know I'm Bella" I wasn't sure what to say to Lance talking about me behind my back. The next a little behind her was a boy who was like Rosalie's twin only male. "Hi I'm Jasper pleasure to finally met you, as you can tell me and Rose are twins" Jasper smiled but then left as he told Lance that he had to get something from a store, Rosalie dragged me to her room saying she wanted to give me a make over but it turned into a questioning and answering session, which I didn't mind at all.

"So how did you met Ed… Lance?" Rosalie asked almost slipping I sat there a little shocked "What was that?" I asked Rose frowned "Well I was going to say Edward but then I remembered that Lance invited you over that's all, you know he tells me everything about what he talks to you about and he let the hole you going with Edward slip to me" Rose turned her head up as if I asked the wrong thing. "Fine… I met him in a grocery store and slipped him my number okay" I said rolling my eyes. She stopped what she was going to say and her mouth just hung open, her bright crystal blue eyes widened in shock, I bet. "What?" I asked getting a little nervous she jumped up "Your way braver then I thought, oh my god! I love you Bella you're like, my new sister!" Rose squealed attacking me in a giant bear hug.

"I just missed something," I said very bewildered as she bounced up and down hugging me. "Silly Bella, slipping a guy your number in a store a grocery store no less is pure genius, wait till Alice hears this she'll practically jump out of her skin in excitement" she said calming down off the imaginary cloud she was on. "Well I thought that he was cute and he seemed single, and wait did you say Alice?" I asked feeling slightly confused over her reactions and babble attitude then pulling Alice into this.

"Yes, he's very single thought you're the only girl that he has shown so much interest in it's quiet odd actually, and as I told you Our families are super tight it's like we are one big family and she's my sister. Oh and Emmett would have bin here but Alice asked if she could steal him to go shopping he's so big he can carry a lot." She said now completely calm as she thought. I thought about it too, was Edward, Lance or was I making it up in a desperate hope? Was I just chasing shadows? I was snapped out of my thoughts, as suddenly I couldn't see anything "Guess who" his voice was so soft and his breath tickled my skin. For a second I was going to say Edward but I remember where I was "Lance" I cooed he chuckled removing his hands I turned and he smiled at me.

"Come on I want to show you something" he whispered pulling me up the stairs to the second floor then the third none stop, I was stumbling as I was klutz thanks to me not concentrating on walking. We stopped in front of a large door I looked at him confused but he only smiled. "My room" he whispered my eyes grew wide in shock as my brain flew into overdrive.

He was showing me his bedroom, Edwards bedroom, no Lance's bedroom, one of the men that I had feelings for was taking me into his room, wait did I have feeling for Lance? who did I have feelings for? My heartbeat picked up making me hyper aware at everything as he opened the door. "Don't worry I promise it's nothing perverted" he whispered close to my ear making shivers run down my back as I walked in. I was stunned at all the CD's, that an entire wall was covered; it even had a ladder to reach the top shelves.

"Wow" I murmured as I walked over and looked at all the CD's it ranged from old to brand new hits but in no particular order but there had to be an order. "I thought you might like it I get a lot of CD's as gifts for my birthday and sometimes my friends that make them give me their newest before it's out to the public. Or like I said as gifts for showing up in a place and saying I liked the CD" Lance smiled handing me the new CD of Madonna's new hit. I raised an eyebrow at him he only chuckled "I know what your thinking and no I don't really listen to that genre of music." Lance smiled I looked at him skeptically as if he was lying which only made his smile grow and his eyes show his true entertainment at me being '_so_ not believing' him.

"What you really think I'm into Madonna she could be my mother for crying out loud," Lance laughed as I gave back his CD. "Well I'll have you know, I like Madonna and if you don't stop dissing her, I'll hurt you" I said nonchalant. Lance put a hand to his heart and stumbled backwards "Ouch that hurt you know" He teased I rolled my eyes.

I was about to say something when a loud bang and a screech alerted us to something happening down stairs. We went to the door as Rose ran by clearly scared she stopped and then ducked into a room Lance looked around and growled "Stay here" he whispered before sliding out and closing the door behind him.

I opened it and looked as he ducked into the same room Rose did I look towards the stairs I couldn't see anything but I was sure I heard someone thrashing through stuff. I turned just in time to see Lance run back to the room. "I told you not to open it," he hissed closing the door and pulling me back to his bed.

"No you said 'stay here' not 'don't open the door,'" I growled back at his now worried face making my anger disappear. "What's happening? Lance?" I whispered then heard another loud bang. "I'm not sure but you stay here and stay hidden" He urged pushing me into the closet before going out into the hall and locking the door. Panic trickled down my spin was the person down stairs dangerous was Lance now in danger of being shot, no it wasn't a gun someone was slamming doors opening, right, and he was just worried that they will be violent towards a girl, right. I closed my eyes who was I trying to convince we all were in danger now but from what I didn't know.

* * *

Lilly's POV

I tapped my toe angrily waiting for the bellhop to pick up my bags, then take them to my hotel room. I was not in the mood for any crap and sneaking around pretending not to be myself was starting to wear really thin. Finally a pimply-faced young man came to pick up my bags, I grimaced at his smell of o-natural no colonel for him I guess. I held my breath until I could be a safe distance from him.

"Aren't you Lilly Swan?" He asked of course he would ask that I was Lilly Swan but I was no longer Swan I was now Mrs. Cameron. Putting on my best I'm-sorry-but-no face and sighed knowingly at him "My name is Mrs. Cameron I look a lot like Miss. Sawn but were not related sorry to dash your hopes young man" I wanted to hurl as he smiled at me.

"This way Ma'am" he said I cringed then I remembered why I was here and why I had to leave my sister to her little act as me. The directors didn't want me around when Bella was out and were sending me on a trip, I was now in beautiful Hawaii but I didn't have time to be cheery Mrs. Cameron, I was too worried what they might do to my poor sister without me there to protect her.

As soon as the youth left, I flipped open my cell, I growled when I got the answering machine "Bella, darling, I'm not going to be home for a while so I expect you to behave yourself, no wild parties and no boys. Period. even if your dating Edward he is bared from entering the house, do I make myself clear? –I sighed- I'm being like mom aren't I okay fine one wild party but make sure they take nothing, And well I might allow you to have him over if he has others with him got it, I love you Bella and I owe you big. Love you bye," I snapped my phone shut before noticing that I had probably missed her by minutes and she was on a date with Edward.

"Oh shoot," I hissed flipping my phone open again and pressing the three then talk. "Hello?" Kate answered "Kate I know it's an odd time to call sweetie but I'm in Hawaii for a while so could you look after Bella for me you know watch her every move that sort of thing but let her do what she wants, you don't have to deal with my parents over the issue of controlling my sister." I sighed "Yes, Lilly for a second I though you were Bella calling me to tell me off for following her to her date, their right in front of me now" Kate said I loved her dearly she was my best friend and a great spy when I needed inside information.

"Okay well keep trailing her but stay inconspicuous I don't want to deal with her when she's angry." I sighed "Or upset for that matter" I added after Kate gave me her word she hung up, I stood looking out at the sea so vast and blue, I felt a strange trickle of fear enter me, I was confused it wasn't a normal fear, like that of water, it was a fear of not knowing being in Hawaii if something happened I couldn't get there quick enough to help I was useless in Hawaii just like the directors wanted.

* * *

Kate's POV

I sighed after following the couple around all day I was beat but the directors asked if I could come and pick up something to look over for Lilly. The joys of being a manager, why did I do this kind of work, I wasn't a great actor, I blushed and stammered if I though a guy was cute. No, I was not cut out to be an actor. I pressed the button to in the elevator to take me to the floor I wanted.

I got out and walked over to my desk passing the main office my boss worked, I heard voices so I paused outside the door. "Director your not serious about cutting Lilly form the production because she's not acting right with Edward in public," My boss argued I held my breath waiting. "It's not that she's acting odd, it's her attitude all together she's hard to work with and with her not doing as we want in public with Edward is a real pain." The director sneered.

"But she has bin doing everything you wanted her to do she's even tried to kiss him in public, what more do you want? do you want her to have Sex with him in the middle of rush hour?" my boss yelled I smiled he was always one to stand up for his clients. "No but she's acting awkward and out of place around him and if she doesn't shape up soon then Lilly and Edward might have an accident if you catch my drift." The director said I couldn't see his face but I bet it was past pissed.

"That's a threat and I can get you arrested" my boss said as if picking up the phone. "And who would believe you certainly not the police, I was here a lone with you no one would know that I said anything, I could have bin going over numbers when you freaked out and called the cops on me." The director stood, and I scrambled away to the nearest desk, hiding like I was five year old that over heard my parents planning to send me to camp.

The director left in a huff, I scrambled back to my feet and knocked softly on the door. "Sir are you okay?" I asked my boss, he had his hands on his face and he looked horrible. "Yes I'm fine Kate did you hear that?" he asked looking up at me, he was very pale. "Yes sir, I did even the threat part to you and to Lilly" I sat down in the same chair the director had sat only I didn't sit back, I tried to touch as little of it as I could. "I want you to watch Lilly with everything you got okay make sure she is protected" He said I nodded getting up and leaving my head hurt, I needed an aspirin.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter five now what are the directors planing? why is Lilly in Hawaii? where's Alice? Where's Jasper going? Who will get hurt? All this and more next chapter!! Thanks for the reviews guys oh and if you haven't figured this out their all HUMAN!! i think you will be suprised next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOrry it's so late but i'll try to get the next up sooner, i've bin working at a day camp and have bin completly tired so i will try.**

Okay so we left off with Edward and Bella going on a date but something went wrong with the kissing thing sigh i know intruptions you hate them, but Lance invited Bella over to his house to cheer her up but someone broke in, and edward left to check it out, meanwhile Lilly's in Hawii and Kate over hears the directors threatening Bella's life as well as Edward's Boo hiss at the directors Now for what Edward saw and asked Rose Ooooo Well lets see if you like it.

**D.C: I do not own twilight**

* * *

Chapter six Truth

**Edwards POV**

I could see Bella was going to argue with me about that comment but before she could move her lips there was a bang and Rose scream filled the air. Bella and I said nothing as we went to the door just in time to see Rose dash by, I could see the fear in her eyes. I looked to the stairs, nothing, so I looked down at Bella "Stay here" I whispered low she nodded, I ducked out closing the door behind me then ran to Rose's room which was locked "Rose it's me open up" I hissed there was a muffled foot steps before she opened the door tears streaming down her face. I slipped in and then locked the door "Rose what's happening?" I asked holding her face in my hands so she couldn't look away when every second counted.

"A man barged into the house with a gun I ran up the stairs when he went into the kitchen," Rose hissed tears streaming down her face, normally she'd be 'gun hoe' to fight the person, mind the pun, but he had a gun so she was in no mood to fight. "Okay call the police I'll try to get the gun away from him okay" I whispered Rose nodded as I let her go she crawled to the phone and dialed as I turned to the door "And lock your door and don't open it until they say their the police got it" I hissed to her she nodded "Be careful Edward I don't want to go to a funeral" she whispered as I left.

I closed the door and dashed back to the door only to see Bella looking at me I slid in pulling her with me closing and locking the door. "I told you not to open it," I hissed at her pulling her to my bed she was not helping my stress right now. "No you said 'stay here' not 'don't open the door,'" Bella growled at me I mental slapped myself I thought when I left it was pivotal that she would understand not to open the door. "What's happening? Lance?" she whispered as if just now grasping the danger another loud bang erupted from down stairs but it wasn't a gun it was more of a door being kicked open. "I'm not sure but you stay here and stay hidden." I urge as I noticed my closet Rose was most likely hiding in hers so Bella should do the same.

I opened the door and looked back at the closet I would not let anything happen to her if she was Lilly or Lilly's sister, I would protect her with my life. I closed and locked my bedroom door and then made my way down the stairs making sure to be as quiet as a mouse but that was the easy part as the intruder was being rather loud. I looked into the kitchen and knew Esme would be horrified when she came home everything was out of place either on the floor or over turned on the counter, the floor was covered in food and flour.

I saw the door to the basement was open and the sound of glass breaking reached my ears. I slipped down stairs and from where I stood I could see him but he couldn't see me, he was a tall man with short black hair. He was in the middle of smashing the big screen T.V, Poor Emmett was going to throw a fit when he got home. I noticed he only had a baseball bat no gun Rose just freaked out, the normal, when she was tired. I relaxed and walked down the stairs he was still not looking at me "Excuse me but may you please stop before you get a longer jai sentence" I said calmly the man stopped mid swing and looked up at me his eyes grew wide as if he realized who's house he was trashing.

"And what if I don't?" he asked his eye and tone gave away that he was scared now "Well I already called the cops so I don't know, I could beat you to a pulp before they get here" I growled cracking my knuckles to act scarier then I am. "You can't fight," He said weakly before swinging at me I caught the bat and punched him square in the nose. He stumbled back and then withdrew, what I hoped he didn't have, a gun he chuckled "Well I guess I am a better actor then I let on" he smiled evilly, I didn't back down I just frowned Rose wasn't making up the gun part, shoot, no wait don't.

"Well I guess the shoes on the other foot," he laughed I rolled my eyes "That was lame" I mumbled but remember he did have the upper hand right now he could be as lame as he wanted. "Well I could kill you and then make it look like you went crazy and shot your self" he laughed this guy was dense I thought but I wasn't about to tell him that Rose had seen him and that I was with Bella while he trashed the house.

"I doubt they would believe that as when my parents and family left I was asleep and they know I wouldn't kill myself." I told him as if not worried about getting shot. He growled in frustration but still pointed the gun at me "well I could write a good bye note and sign your name" he hissed, I yawned "What?" he growled "I already called the police" I reminded him which only seemed to make him angrier.

"Fine I kill you then run for it, then I get shot and die too so no jail time that will do" he laughed, he really was crazy, he cocked the gun, I swallowed hard this was not going to end well as I had hoped. He aimed, my ears rang, pain shot through my left side, he had hit me but not where he could do a ton of damage. I fell to the floor closing my eyes and acting worst then it was even though it hurt like nothing I had felt before.

He ran by me and up stairs, I heard the front door open before I opened my eyes to look at the wound, okay I was exaggerating that it couldn't be fatal, I could bleed out and I was dizzy from all the blood loss already and without any help, I felt I was going to die. I closed my eyes so I wasn't lying on the floor dying anymore; I was in my meadow it was where I went to get away from the world. I felt warmth on the side of my face, it was soft and gentle that I barely felt it but then drops hit my face cold and wet.

I hissed when something pushed on my side "Edward!" I looked around my meadow and saw Rose she looked scared "Edward open your eyes!" she cried the pressure on my side grew more intense "I am awake" I said but she didn't seem to hear me. "Edward" I smiled looking around, Bella I knew it was her I wanted to see her, my Bella. "Edward open your eyes, please don't leave me" she whispered the warmth came back to my face I leaned into it she was my angel I couldn't see her yet, she was waiting for me on the other side I wanted to go to her.

"I'm coming" I whispered more drops of water hit my face was my angel crying. "No Edward stay here with me please the ambulance is on the way please don't die on me" Bella's sweet voice broke my illusion of the meadow, I was in blackness but her voice was here I looked and saw a light then the whole 'don't go towards the light' though hit me and I moved far away from it as I could "I can't wake up" I whispered "Yes you can Edward I believe in you please wake up" she whispered something soft pressed on my forehead. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw Bella I smiled up at her and she chocked back a sob with a smile.

I closed my eyes and opened them but nothing this was getting frustrating, I looked down at my side there was blood but o wound. I looked around this had to be the oddest place I had ever seen I was floating in what looked like blackness but it was almost liquid as I could move through it with easy and use the blackness to move around. I looked at my hands they were pale as if all the blood had some how leaked out of my side as if someone was reading my mind I could see myself in the blackness I was pale all over my eyes had dark circles but what made me feel ten times paler was the simple fact my eyes were glowing red.

I closed my eyes trying to rid myself of that picture but I could see it behind my eyelids. "This can't be happening" I mumbled looking at the now solid figure in front of me, I wasn't sure if it was a allusion or what but it sure did have a presence. "You think that this acting thing will protect your future watch your back or you'll end up like me before long" It hissed at me almost animalistic.

"What do you mean I'll end up with glowing red eyes?" I growled back throwing my arms out suddenly with smooth swiftness the figure was in front of me inches from my face. "I'll tell you this once boy and only once, I will not let you die simply because you get shot but you protect her with all you can or I will let you die." I hissed low and menacingly my heart was pumping whatever blood was left in my body around as fast as possible.

The figure smiled showing it's perfect straight white teeth "Watch out for things like me Edward Cullen or it will be the last thing you do, and protect her as she is the key, and your protection" it was more human but so rough as if it had a sore throat, I nodded and it swirled disappearing from my sight, "What just happened?" I asked myself out loud as if I was sure I might know if it was out in the opening. "Remember protect her" the words rang through my head as if the creature had said it to me again. I closed my eyes and this time I opened them to see Bella looking down at me looking worried.

"Thank god your okay," she mumbled hugging my head to her chest as if everything was now processed of what just happened and what had happened, I remember leaving Bella in the closet before coming down here and getting shot, wait a minute. "I thought I left you in the closet" I said sternly she frowned at me making my heartbreak a little from the sadness in her eyes. "I was but when Rose banged on my door saying that the man left and that a gun shot went off, I came with her to see if you were alright Lance or should I say Edward" She smiled at the last part. I glared at Rose who was holding my wound with a towel to stop the bleeding "I'm sorry I blurted it out in the heat of the moment, your bleeding and you should thank me not glare at me" she huffed throwing her head up to the ceiling in typical Rose fashion.

"Sorry Rose" I mumbled but was forced to look at Bella, she smiled "I see you didn't believe I was really Bella the hole time am I right?" Bella asked I nodded ashamed that it had come out like this. "Well then I could be truthful too but you have to promise to act like none of this happened and that you were shot in a drive by, not at home with Bella Swan got it" Bella said smiling I nodded confused and hissed when Rose put to much pressure on my wound, I looked down and saw she was leaning in to listen.

"Well I'm Lilly, but I'm really Bella, you see I'm acting as my older sister as she's already married and felt dating you was sort of odd because she's married," Bella took a deep breath "So she asked my dad to convince me to come here, and act as her, for her, as then she wouldn't be cheating on her husband, and I was almost her look alike, I told you I was Bella in the shopping mart because I wasn't in disguise yet, and when you called I was thrilled that a guy like me for me, not for my sisters spot light career" Bella stopped I knew the rest she told me she had to get married to me that one night as Bella and I was mad at that.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled I looked at her but she turned her face away, I had to tell her not to leave me that I had gotten a warning in my head, yeah okay she might label me insane but I needed her to understand, I looked and saw two men came down the stairs "Here" One cried to someone up stairs the girls moved as the men wrapped me up a bit before putting me on a gurney, Bella was going to ride with me as Rose volunteered to stay back, tell the others when they got home what happened, and come later to the hospital.

"So your Bella Swan your sister is Lilly Swan older by three years and you took her place to date and marry me so she could stay legitimately married to her husband?" I asked earning a glare from one of the paramedics they had numbed the area so it didn't hurt and I wanted to get everything out in the open, but the one thing I couldn't say was stuck in the back of my throat at the two men watching my every move. "Yes" she said shortly scared the paramedics would kick her out for encouraging me to talk.

The ride was short and of course the paparazzi followed us taking photos of me on the stretcher I could see it now Lilly Shoots Edward. I closed my eyes as we entered the doctor's, I say that as I had gotten a team of them like I needed them all, they saw me right away and sewed up the holes after making sure nothing was too damaged. "Bella there's something I want to tell you" I said looking down "No, your gay?" She gasped coving her mouth in fake horror, which was twisted into a smile, but pain was still plain in her eyes. "No I saw something when I passed out" I admitted Bella gasped again this time for real "The hole blackness and light happened and I stayed the hell away from the light but someone or rather something came to me and told me to protect her, and that it wouldn't let me die unless I failed to protect her" I told her "The one thing is I don't know if the her is you or someone else." I told her she looked very pale as if I had said something that had made her realize something.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked looking up for a split second then down again." I don't know," I admitted "And the hole finding out each others secrets?" She said smiling a bit at the lighter note. "Were going to date for real this time only I'll call you Lilly in public" I said simply she nodded a smile filtered across her face touching her eyes. "Do we tell Lilly that we know more then what were a suppose to?" Bella asked looking at me grabbing my hand "No this will work out Bella if we act like this never happened that we don't know and maybe we can work this out, no more acting about our feelings?" I asked squeezing her hand "Yes I think we should be ourselves around each other" She smiled.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I sighed we were kicked out of the house well Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and I. Alice and I ended up going to the mall, _her_ favorite get away and _my_ worst nightmare, I was her pack mule but one thing I liked about shopping was this. "Alice I have to go PEE!" I whined as she threw me a death glare over her shoulder, well maybe it wasn't the best plan, she was an intense shopper. "Fine" she hissed as I put down her items and ran to the washroom to escape her for a little bit, my arms hurt.

"That was a close one," I mumbled out loud in one of the stalls I peeked under and saw no feet, so I was alone. I wanted to get home and bug Lilly she was over that had to be the reason he kicked us all out but, Rose and Jasper, he was going to owe me one, I sighed thinking of Rose we were going out secretly of course for the past six months and were planning to get married someday into a long marriage that would last. I still had to propose to her but she knew I was going to and planning never scared me away so she was happy to ask about color schemes and such.

"Emmett Cullen If you do not come out in five minutes then I am calling someone to get you out of the toilet!" Alice yelled in probably holding the door open with her foot so as not to stick her head in. I sighed getting up and flushing to make it seem I had went then washed my hands, my solitary five minutes was up, back to being the pack mule. As I emerged from the washroom my cell phone rang out 'with you' by Chris Brown, Rose's song, I answered it in a heartbeat before the words started or I might turn red in the face.

"Hello Rose what's up?" I answered then froze where I stood she was crying on the other end "Rose what happened?" I asked now getting Alice to perk her ears and listen in. "A man came in and shot Edward, Edward's on his way to the hospital with Lilly now" She cried "Are you hurt? He didn't hurt you I'll kill him" I roared she chuckled on the other side but it was more sad then happy. "He's on his way to jail so no killing to day my grizzly bear." She said sounding a bit more like the Rose I knew and loved.

Suddenly I heard nothing until I realized Alice had snatched the phone from my hand. "Rose where's Jasper?" she asked her voice full of worry, she sighed in relief then handed the phone back to me no hint of shame for stealing my phone. "What was that all about?" I asked Rose "Oh Alice wanted to know if Jasper was okay" She said, I sighed "I know that I heard her now what did you say?" I asked "I can't tell you now 'kay see you at the hospital Alice knows which one, Love you" she said I blushed turning away from Alice "Love you too bye" then hung up the phone I turned back and Alice rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows Emmett give it up, come out, and say your dating" Alice said walking away.

I sighed gathering the bags and following her to the door, "Why aren't we running?" I asked as we were going at a snails pass for Alice's insane mall walk. "Were in no hurry Edwards going to be fine, plus it seems that Edward and Lilly need some time alone" she said "all knowing stupid little pixy" I hissed under my breath earning a slap from Alice in the arm "I heard that" she hissed back as we went to her yellow Porsche it was the girlish car I had ever seen but she wouldn't let me drive my jeep here it was 'too flashy' she said and a yellow Porsche wasn't? I sighed getting in and preparing for her insane driving.

We made it to the hospital in record time that would make paramedics jealous, I got out feeling slightly green but recovered when Rose came running over and gave me a giant hug, well I gave her a giant hug. She giggled and sighed in contentment before releasing me "I needed one of your famous bear hugs" she cooed happy now that I was here to protect her even though she could protect herself just fine.

"Lets go find Edward" Alice chirped impatient, the 'now!' was implied I turned to look but she and Rose were already heading inside. "Wait doesn't Lilly think that Edwards, Lance wouldn't we be intruding even if we are family" I said making Alice stop "No you wouldn't Bella knows everything so relax and lets go" Rose said "wait who's Bella?" the girls sighed and rolled their eyes, as we went past the nurses station to the room Edward was in only after I was filled in on the whole 'Lilly is Bella, and Bella is Bella who is really Lilly's little sister'. We walked in and I saw Bella sitting close to Edward she was smiling softly at him.

I walked swiftly over to her and lifted her up in a giant hug she gasped in shock before I put her down, after Rose hit my arm that is. "What I can't hug Bella?" I asked looking sadly at Rose who rolled her eyes "Your such a little kid" she mumbled I smiled widely and beamed down at Bella she was going to be my sister now and I could see she would be easy to bug too.

"So you must be the piranha part grizzly bear Lance was telling me about seeing as Jasper looks nothing like a grizzly bear and certainly can't crush me in a hug" Bella smiled back at me, I frowned and looked at Edward who looked away innocently. "You called me a piranha part grizzly bear?" I roared softly so as not to get myself kicked out of the hospital.

"Well you did almost take my hands with the cookies what else am I suppose to call you my big brother that is like jack the ripper?" Edward smirked I was about to give him a piece of my mind when Carlisle came in with a frantic looking Esme. I would be digging my own grave if I threatened Edward with Esme around.

"What happened son?" Carlisle asked looking at Edward concern clearly written on his face. I turned knowing the story thanks to Rose. I stopped and looked around she was nowhere to be found or my sister Alice where did they go too.

I poked my head out the door nothing other then some nurses I smiled my movie star smile at them and received two blushes, score but Rose would have beat me for that, but she knows I love her more. I walked out looking around I decide to check the whole bottom floor before checking out the front. I wandered around poking my head in the rooms that were open but empty I sighed. I turned and bumped into a nurse who sputtered and looked up at me angry until she saw who I was.

"Mr. Cullen they sent you?" She said I gave her a confused look but she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall before I could process what she was saying or where we were going.

She threw me in a door and closed it after saying 'he's here'. I went to open the door but it wouldn't open, a flash back of when they mistaken me for a doctor three years ago made me not want to turn around. I hated blood and walking into the ER was not a fond memory to me, I couldn't turn, I wouldn't turn there was no way I would turn… "Are you a movie star?"… Around?

* * *

Ahh!! i know i didn't want to do it but it happened but i made sure that Edward won't die but where did Emmett go? or Alice and rose for that matter? What about that strange figure or creature that warned edward to protect her? who's 'Her'? okay that's easy to figure out but hey edward doesn't know what you know give him a break. well Read & Review it helps me .


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again hope you like the last chapter well here it is now i know this seems a very confusing story but this is only the beginning as well it will BE CONFUSING!! Bare with it sometimes rereading things is a good thing as i said I'll try to Explain in the story line as i go and hopefully it will become less confusing well here's hoping Oh and i know i said their all human but i decided to change that for now the future it will apply but for now not everyone is Human now if your not confused you are now ENJOY!!**

* * *

Seven

Emmett's POV

I couldn't turn around, I didn't want to until a soft little hand wrapped around my jeans and tugged gently to get my attention. "'Cues me mister but are yous an actor?" a little boy asked his voice was weak and he wasn't pronouncing his words normally giving it a cute little speech impediment "Yeah, where am I?" I asked looking down at the boys bright blue eyes, his brown hair was short but stuck up at odd angles, reminding me of what Edward looked like when he was little, only in the pictures that he kept hidden in his room somewhere that I had only once saw.

"Your in the children's room" He said making my heart jump at how cute he was, I loved kids and he was one that was now on the top of my cute list, not that I remember who was cuter but if I had a kid with Rose he'd look like this little boy, I guess this was more of a girl thing but hey I had to deal with Alice and Rose that it rubbed off. I slapped myself mentally Rose didn't want kids even if her mother snapped back after she had Rose and Jasper but Rose didn't want kids not now anyway but I would convince her one day when we were married.

"The children's room huh, and what did they bring me here to do?" I asked the kid seemed smart so he must know what was going on. "Well an actor was to show up and entertain us then give us hugs than leave as part of a publicity stunt" the kid was smart I frown "Publicity stunt well I'm not here for the camera's I got pulled in here to hang out with you kids and well I promise no photos." I smiled at the kid and he smiled back. I loved hanging with kids but when I looked around they weren't playing they were lying in their beds.

So I did what I could I talked and told them stories about my life and how I was mistaken for a doctor they laughed, and seemed to looked better with smiles on their little faces. They asked if I could read them stories to them from their books so one by one I read, I was asked to read the three little pigs three times as I would act out each part for them getting more laughs. I then began to sing camp songs off the top of my head wiping the kids into roaring laughing as I stumbled for words to one song and made them up as I went. Everything was great until they seemed to tired to play anymore so they soon fell asleep at their nap time as one kid pointed out.

I felt something pull on my heartstrings maybe I should get that checked out I was in a hospital they all slept peacefully with smiles on their faces, they were… my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening behind me. "Oh please it's for the kids I will entertain them and then be out of your hair… um… Nancy" His voice hit me before I saw his face and I knew whom they were asking to entertain these kids and hell if I was going to let him near these poor kids and they were a sleep so he definitely wasn't coming in here.

Alice POV

I had grabbed Rose, as she is my best friend in the whole wide world, we were like sisters. "Rose I have this bad premonition" I said making Rose sigh and roll her eyes "You always have bad premonitions what is it my hair's going to puff like a fuzz ball again?" she asked she was taking it lightly as she always did but I could tell that her eyes were now glued on me in all seriousness. Jasper came in no one noticed except me as I gave him a shy smile I couldn't help but feel happy at seeing him.

"It's about Lilly well the real Lilly, Bella will be fine but I'm not so sure about Lilly I fell something is wrong where is she?" I said looking around Rose frowned too and nodded "Yeah, you'd think that she'd be over here unless… oh shi- shoot lets go!" Rose nearly yelled a curse and to loud but grabbed my arm running to the door.

"If I think what your thinking this isn't going to be a good scene when we get to her house am I right?" Rose asked me over her shoulder as we got to my Porsche she let go so I could get in "Yeah but it's an odd feeling like there will be nothing there when we get there maybe it's a kidnapping" I said trying to sound happy Lilly was mean beyond all reason to everyone and it seemed that Bella was forced to do her evil sisters bidding but this feeling I couldn't shake it.

I was an 'insane' driver as Emmett would put it but I drove very well I even signaled half the time. We were at Lilly's house in seconds we ran up the door and I grabbed the spare key and opened the door we entered quietly but were on guard. "Lilly!" Rose called I glared at her "I know where they keep their baseball bats come on" I said heading to the closet I grabbed one for her and one for myself, I know I shouldn't snoop but when Edward went to get Bella the last time I was here I was curious wouldn't you be I wondered if she had shoes in there, you can tell what a person's like by the footwear they have and I saw the bats in the corner but sadly no shoes meaning they were in her room sigh.

We walked around on guard back to back quietly nothing the whole house was empty we relaxed only for a second before I screeched and jumped a good five feet when Rose's phone went off she flipped it open. "Jasper, Man you scared me to death, what the hell do you want" she hissed into the phone I loved listening in to people talk on the phone that way I wasn't left out of the loop, I know bad habit.

"Rose where the hell did you go to? I turn around and your gone with Alice then Emmett left I guess to find you and now no one can find him." Jasper yelled into the phone clearly pissed at us, well I'd like to think Rose. "I know Jasper sheesh were at Bella's house Alice had a bad feeling and we came straight here and it's not my fault Emmett went wandering I swear Esme needs to put a kiddy leash on him." Rose said her grin was so wide that all her perfect white teeth showed I giggled with Rose at Emmett's childness he was a big child.

"Yeah well he's gone and we have no clue where he is now so get your butts back here" Jasper sighed he was always so calm compared to his twin sister Rose. "Alright everything seems secure here so were coming back" Rose continued the conversation with jasper as I walked but I paused by the answering machine there was a message on it I gulped looking at Rose who was looking at the machine too.

"I'm going to listen to it" I said pressing the button a nasally woman's voice told us that Bella had one new message then, "Bella, darling, I'm not going to be home for a while so I expect you to behave yourself, no wild parties and no boys. Period. Even if your dating Edward he is bared from entering the house, do I make myself clear? –She sighed- I'm being like mom aren't I okay fine, one wild party but make sure they take _nothing_, And well I might allow you to have him over if he has others with him got it, I love you Bella and I owe you big. Love you bye" Lilly's over perky voice sounded in the quiet room I felt relief flow through me but then my gut squeezed where was she and when did she plan to come back she didn't say any of that, crap.

"I know what your thinking Alice and yes we got to find Bella if they sent her sister on vacation then they will most likely be planning something for Bella they have to know it was their plan wasn't it that Bella dates Edward instead of Lilly" Rose said turning the phone away from her mouth to talk to me I knew that Jasper was listening. "Yes it wasn't Lilly that I had a bad feeling about it was Bella" I felt my stomach flop uneasy, and my heart twisted in my chest the felling grew more with this new information they were wanting to kill off Edward and Bella and cover it all up as an accident, or where they. Then Rose screamed making me jump yet again "Jasper don't let her out of your sight do you hear me DON'T LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" she screeched into the phone making my feeling get ten times worst.

Bella's POV

I sat quietly next to Edward as Esme told him not the scare her like that or anything close to it ever again. He smiled his smile at her and promised but told her that the kitchen was a mess thanks to the bad guy. Carlisle was nice, his blond hair and blue eyes made me think he was way younger then what I was told, he only looked twenty or so, and Esme she was beautiful and the way she held herself in public was beyond nice, she oozed motherly love to him and I bet if Emmett or Alice was lying there she'd be the same way. I fiddled with the end of my shirt that had a bit of blood but I thought of it as paint that changes colors as it dries.

My mom was nice and all but she was like a child and to prove it when I was twelve she moved out, my parents were still married but my mom wanted to support Lilly and take her to Hollywood, so I was left to cook and clean not that I minded. But my mom wasn't as warm to me as I would like as when she came back a year later Charlie told her I could cook way better and then the fight ensued and she hadn't come home with my sister in forever but Lilly was still Daddies little girl so she got what she wanted with the old 'Daddyyy' it made me sick how easy she had got him to ship me to her for her to use me.

When I got home I would have to have a good talk to her and tell her that she wasn't going to control me anymore, that I would date Edward but if I wanted I would break up with him, even the thought made my heart twang oddly as if it was going to break. I was so lost in my thoughts that my cell going off almost made me fall off my chair.

"Hello?" I answered instead of them answering cheerfully it was a cold voice that made a shiver run down my spine and chilled me to the bone. "Listen carefully if you do not act normal everyone in that room will die in a matter of seconds leave the room saying you had to go to the washroom even ask where it is but leave and head outside after hanging up we'll call you and tell you what to do got it say okay like your impassive then hang up and tell them it was a wrong number and they were apologizing over and over. "Okay" I said my voice was shaking but I seemed to fool them "Okay Bye" I said more forcibly shocking even me. "Who was that dear?" Esme asked looking worried at me "Wrong number they kept apologizing to me over and over" I shrugged trying not to act that if they caught on they might all die.

"I…uh… have to go to the washroom where is it?" I asked Esme low as if I was embarrassed to be doing so. "Down the hall to the right" she said quietly to me with a kind smile I tried not to bite my lip and cry but I looked at Edward I might die after this so I might as well say goodbye. I bent over and kissed him "I'll be right back" I whispered looking in his eyes that were confused but happy about the kiss, but when he noticed my secret message he suddenly didn't look so happy. I left him, I bit my lip so I wouldn't sob out loud, as I walked down the hall and out of the hospital I stood and waited as if the world was going to kill me at any second.

My phone went off as if on queue, as everything in Hollywood was scripted. I answered "Did they believe you?" the voice asked "Yes" I said a little more stronger drawing on the strength to stop the deaths of the Cullen's. "Good now were sending a cab to get you stay calm and if a Cullen comes then tell them your upset and wanted to go home to get something. If they try to follow insist that you want to go alone." The voice told me then hung up I felt as if everyone was staring at me I didn't like this I felt that I was being watched. Time seemed to slow down and everyone was blurring together was I crying? "Lilly are you okay?" Jasper's voice crept into my mind he knew, every Cullen knew, to call me Lilly in public now. "Yes. I mean no I'm going home" I said with a sniffle that was an act I was scared to death were they watching me and forcing me to do things from the time Lilly asked my dad? That thought seemed to feed my anger.

"Why are you going home you should stay with Edward he needs you right now and this isn't the washroom" Jasper growled low to me so other people couldn't really hear I bit my lip and reached deep down inside to get the courage to tell him something that might or might not get this man to go crazy and kill everyone. "Jasper I know this isn't the washroom but I'll have you know going home my bathroom is a lot nicer then the hospitals and even so I called a cab it will be here soon," I dropped my voice so low I wasn't sure he could hear "Jasper danger lurks everywhere, it lurks in the shadow of the night, but it can be close so close people will do things that won't be spell out until it's over." I hoped my hidden message got to him, I watched as his eyes seemed to tell me he did but his expression was confused.

"You called a cab when?" he asked to cover the quiet understanding that something was wrong around here and we were all in danger now. He looked around carefully as if board by me acting so childish "When I came out here" I said as strong as I could I locked on his eyes sending a silent 'thank you'. A cab pulled up and I went to it "I'll go with you," he said as if something was compelling him to stay near me. "No I want to go alone it'll be okay" I said hoping I assured him he nodded and I got in but before I left I saw he had written down the cab number.

The cab pulled away and my phone went off, "Very good Lilly, or should I say Bella I knew it was you since you arrived here in Hollywood I have to applaud you on acting as your sister you should know I pull all the strings here ever since the directors made the decision to make Lilly date Edward. And Yes I agreed to make them want you two to get married but you two are horrible together so now I tried to get Edward killed didn't work now I got a new idea see you soon." The phone cut out and I swear I was going to pass out this was horrible I was going to die because I was, a horrible match to Edward I knew I was but still hearing someone else say it seemed to make it all the more real.

I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes I felt like crying and screaming my mind was, I was the reason Edward got hurt it was because we weren't meant for each other I let a few tears slip down my cheeks. As the cab drove I felt suddenly at peace I told Edward I'd be back and I was going to stick to that and prove to this creep that I was meant for Edward. It slowed to a stop and I got out but the driver growled, "Aren't you going to pay me?" he asked very angry.

"No you drive a girl somewhere she doesn't know where and then you ask her for money before she dies way to go bub!" I screamed my angry was more fear then anything else he paled "What your going to die?" he looked around as if to find who was going to kill me then looked back at me. "Remember that call well guess who called the psycho killer and now you sent me, Lilly to my death feel glad and take that as payment" I growled but my eyes were pleading as if asking him to get help as quickly as possible, I slammed the door and walked to the middle of the road to wait.

My phone went off "Tisk, Tisk Bella temper, temper remember I _hold_ your life, I never _threatened _your life now did I?" he asked "No but you certainly threatened my friends lives and then brought me the middle of freaking no where, where are you?" I hissed into the phone. "Right behind you" his words were breathed on my neck and I heard him twice making me jump and turn to face a man with slightly long black hair with dark eyes with very dark circles under his eyes. I almost screamed his eyes were so black they were pools of the obis as if I was going to fall forever I was going to die if I didn't think quickly on my feet.

"Now Bella be nice it took a lot to put this all together" he winked at me and I felt a chill run through me in disgust. "I mean your not that easy to control but every time I changed something you threw a wrench in my plans with everything, it makes me very mad to know this." He growled and began to walk from side to side glaring at me, I looked at him he was insane. "How could I ruined your precious plans that made you almost kill Edward?" I hissed I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"How? No it's what you did that made me go to such extremes, you can't seriously think that being two people was part of my plan," he yelled making me bite back a hysterical laugh, I was not about to make him think I was insane. "I see well then you should have never planed for me and Edward to get together or wait you can't control the world and what happens you can only try, but in your case I'd tell you to give it up and go to bed." I hoped I sounded serious even if I was smiling.

"You think it's fun planning all of this and it not turning out how you hoped? Do you know how many nights I spent restless and then I can't function properly because of it? How I can't hunt my prey without thinking of my mistake?" He yelled still walking back and forth I was getting dizzy watching him he made no scents about hunting prey was he a hunter and killed deer for fun. "What's your name seeing as your going to kill me I want to know my killers name" I said as I dialed Alice's Cell phone, I thanked the heavens I remember to ask for her number when we first met incase we wanted to shop.

"Hello?" Alice answered but it was faint I smiled "So are you going to tell me your name before you kill me out here in the middle of nowhere?" I asked louder suddenly Alice had gone quiet to hear what he said I pointed the phone in his direction. "My name? My name is Alex Paxton, the head chair of the directors Counsel and you my dear are going to die but I'll make sure no one finds your body you'll simply have gotten lost and fell hitting your head, I'll get rid of you like I tried to with Edward, that dolt didn't do a great job, but now that Lilly is sent off to Hawaii she can't protect you and Edward is in the hospital so your all alone." Alex laughed evilly. I pulled my phone into view and he stopped "Hi Alice you get all that?" I asked as if the air was let out of a balloon Alice screamed I had to hold the phone away from my ear "RUN BELLA RUN! JUST DON'T STAND THERE RUN!!" she yelled I smiled at Alex stunned face I didn't need Alice's screams to make me turn on my heels and book it out of there.

I ran back to the main road the cab pulled off I was running with all my might I was almost there when I hear him behind me. He was of course catching up to me but I doubt he had to deal with a great actor like myself, I know sounds conceded but you're the best when it's a life and death situation. I was stumbling when a thought hit me I fell forward but I slid into the bushes, I then rolled onto my knees then crawled quickly to the next one where I stood slightly I could see him looking around as if waiting for me to come out. I smirked and backed up and ran deeper into the woods but made sure that I could still sorta see the road once I was a good distance away I ducked back out to the road and continued running.

I looked back even if everyone tells you not to but I could see he was just going into the bush I smiled to myself as I found a sign I flipped open my phone "Alice I'm on Green Creek Road west." I said as soon as she answered the phone "Kay keep running along there and I'll get you I'll be in my yellow Porsche don't let that dolt catch you!" Alice said and I could hear in the background the rev of her engine and a squeal of the tires. "You be careful to," "Bella" Alice said before I could say goodbye "Yes" "Please don't let him catch you" she whispered "I won't okay bye" "Bye" I snapped my phone and continued at a jog I didn't want to get to tired.

"I found you!" a voice cried from behind me I looked and saw Alex running towards me I rolled my eyes I was past the whole I'm so scared of you, he was found out Alice was going to get the police and he was going to jail forever, I just had to keep out of his reach. I closed my eyes to try and put the pain out of my mind I was going to get away if it killed me, I just prayed that, that wasn't the case as I fell forward and had a weight land on me.

I was in a panic I kicked and screamed punching everywhere and kicking anything solid finally landing a few blows which hurt me he got off, I swear he tried to bite me, and I rolled to my feet running as I got up. "It's no fun if I catch you so soon" He hissed under his breath making me run faster. He was walking when I looked back making me slow but not slow down completely.

I saw a cross roads but before I could reach it I felt Alex wrap his disgusting arms around my waist in a tackle I couldn't move in time to dodge and went forward with him. On instinct I started to kick and fuss around trying to get him to let me go, and this time I managed to nail him in a sensitive area and pushed him off me with all my strength then got up and continued to run my knees felt as if they were going to give out at any moment, I could also smell the rusted metal smell telling me that I was bleeding I really didn't want to pass out so I didn't look.

I looked over my shoulder to see Alex stumble to his feet I ran to the intersection I flipped open my phone and pressed Alice's speed dial number "Bella what's happening?" She said panic in her voice "I'm at the end of Green Creek Road and now I'm at an intersection do I go right or left?" I asked quickly "Left" Was Alice's answer before I took off down Rockwell drive.

"Okay I'm heading left down Rockwell drive I have no clue if it's north, south, east, or west" I told Alice she giggled "I'll find you but has he caught up to you yet?" She asked serious again "Yeah but I kicked him where the sun don't shine it stunned him but he's getting up last I checked so I'm still running but I won't let him kill me okay bye" I said finding it hard to talk and run at the same time.

I saw Alice coming towards me in her yellow Porsche it stopped and the door flew open I jumped in she hit the gas and tore off before Alex could so much as blink I fumbled with the seatbelt "Are you okay?" Alice asked I nodded but I felt tears welling in the back of my eyes "Yeah just fine now are the police following you?" I asked looking behind us "Yes they're so slow I had to go 100 for them to keep up with me please I would have bin here sooner but they kept me close to the speed limit." Alice grumbled squeezing the steering wheel.

"Here" Alice said turning on the radio "Police that were following a Yellow Porsche have caught Alex Paxton head of the counsel who had legibly sent an armed gunman to Kill Edward Cullen who is doing fine in the hospital, but Police say that Lilly Swan was also kidnapped by him and he was planning on killing her, and just in that Lilly is all fine and good as she got away from Alex after running she's on her way to the hospital to be checked over" The reporter was female and I could almost see her being handed a piece of paper to read that I was okay and was going to survive "It seems that Alex didn't go as peacefully as I had made out he had punch a cop so hard it seems to have broken the cops ribs, I don't want to say the rest as this man has injured three cops but seemed to be giving up now" the reporter seemed shaken.

I groaned making Alice freak me out by taking her eyes off the road "What?" she asked as if I was complaining about her driving "Edward does he know I left the hospital to save everyone and get that creep in jail?" I asked pointing to the road Alice rolled her eyes "Yes he knows and would you relax I can drive perfectly fine" She said pretending the flip then fluff her hair.

"If you drove at least close to the speed limit and used your turn signal at least half the time I'd feel safer." I groaned as we turned another corner I grabbed the handle that was attached to the roof of the car for dear life. "Well you need to get to the hospital to get cleaned up you look horrible. And don't hold that handle it means you think I suck at driving" Alice said with a little glance at me I sighed not looking for myself and taking my hand down "I know." I mumbled as we drove into town.

Hope you like it hopefully i'll finish eight and nine before i go on my trip as it will be hard to work on it and i'm across the contry. well READ&REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's bin so long, I was away for three weeks then i was out looking for a job, i found one but it seems i'll be writing a lot less but i'll write when i can and check over it as best i can, I also promise to make it confusing to a point as that's the hole point to the story to be confusing hence 'Maddness' ;P It's spelled wrong for a reason too as it is confuingly makes you go insane it's madness madness! LOL not really my friend pointed out i put to 'dd's' so i tried to hid that mistake from her. well hope you enjoy and i hope i can finish fixing up nine so that it will be up fairly soon, fingures crossed, Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter eight

Edwards POV

The only thing I could do is twiddle my thumbs, literally as I really couldn't get up an pace the room all hooked up, and worse I was alone, Bella had left and Jasper followed then soon Esme and Carlisle left to find Emmett, Rose, and Alice. Oh yeah did I mention this room has no T.V… I'm more then pissed now. "Knock, Knock" a female voice reached my ears it wasn't Bella she wasn't _that_ immature I rolled my eyes when a strawberry blond stuck her head in her bright green eyes locking on me, great just what I needed Tanya, she's a friend of the family, she told me she loved me two summers ago, and we hadn't talked at all so you could say I was a little shocked, a little confused, and a little awkward.

"Hey Eddie, I like heard you got hurt and like I came like straight here, like are you okay?" she asked super bubbly making my head hurt a little. "I'm fine just a gun wound here, a little drama there" I said shrugging it off. "Like oh my god you sure, like gun wounds are like the total worst" she chirped, making more of the point as to why I said no to her asking me out, I'm sorry but she was too bubbly and cannot hold an interesting conversation with out saying 'like' more then once or in a comparison to something.

"Have you ever bin shot Tanya?" I asked she gave me a blank expression as if I asked her to solve pie squared. "I wasn't being serious Tanya but you sounded as if you had bin" I told her, and as if a light bulb went off she clicked her fingers, clapped once then answered "Oh no but like a friend, of a friend, of a friends, like friend's nephew heard of a guy that got shot and like died so it had to be like the total worst." She babbled like a river of useless information that I really didn't ask for. "Oh Eddie I know this like will be an odd question so like can I ask you?" I rolled my eyes every question she directed at me tended to be odd. "Well I was wondering like if we could go out like you know like on a date to the movies like this Saturday if your like up to it that is" She asked fidgeting with he end of her shirt. "Tanya" I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers "Do you pay any attention to the news? Or gossip?" I asked looking up at her she nodded her head like a bobble head her lips pursed in what I think she hopped was confidence but coming off as put out that I didn't say yes right away.

"Yep I like do," she said sounding completely serious when she wasn't. "I'm dating Lilly Swan, the actress, I can't go out with you and her it's not right." I said as I tried to figure out how she turned twenty-five last month when she act's like a fourteen year old. "Yeah well, I like thought you weren't like serious about her and like I asked like first so like I technically have dibs on like you" She said sounding mad but I really couldn't take her seriously as she winked at me. "No you didn't have dibs as I'm not dib able, and another thing why would you think that I wasn't serious about her?" I asked noticing how she tried to mull over that. "Well I like over heard a news guy say that like Lilly Swan was going to die or something like that and like that they were calling the police as like a mad man had grabbed her and like a cab dropped them off and like the cab called the news people." Tanya didn't even breathe as she let her words rush out of her.

"What?" I yelled sitting up and almost tearing out the IV, "Calm down Edward like last I heard the police had got a lead and like they'll be able to find her body" Tanya purred as if to calm me. My heart thumped unevenly in my chest making the heart monitor show that Tanya looked at it confused, I replayed what had happened. Bella had received a call a wrong number or was that an act, I closed my eyes to see her kissing me, the tension the bitter sweetness of it hit me but then she looked into my eyes before saying I'll be right back, I pause my mind at her eyes and I saw it the fear, the uncertainty, and the hope that she was telling the truth with those words 'I'll tell you this once boy and only once, I will not let you die simply because you get shot but you protect her with all you can or I will let you die. Watch out for things like me Edward Cullen or it will be the last thing you do, and protect her as she is the key, and your protection'

"I have to go!" I yelled I didn't care I watched them put the IV in I could take it out, I put pressure above it with my thumb and took the needle out with my two figures, I know not a smart thing but I am not thinking about my well being here. I swung my feet over the side of the bed Tanya looked more then shocked as I stumbled to the door ripping the heart monitors off in my wake she followed. "Eddie your like going to get in trouble like go sit back down the doctor's will like put the IV back in-" "Tanya, no Bella's in danger" I said but I growled as if I was just stressing and I meant to say Lilly but Bella came out. "Who's like Bella?" she asked I rolled my eyes so she could see "I meant Lilly I'm stressed okay!" I yelled at her as I ran out but stopped after two steps I was still in the silly gowned they put you in I went back in and pushed Tanya out to change.

I got my blue jeans and the new shirt Alice brought me and gave me before she left. I thanked her and ran out Tanya followed until I went outside where she stopped looking completely lost "Where's like your Volvo?" she asked I smacked my forehead "I was brought here in an ambulance and you ask where my car is?" I yelled she nodded as if I wasn't mad but before I could scream at her some more, a yellow Porsche that could only be Alice by how fast they drove came to a screeching stop in front of me I reached for the door but it opened thinking Alice had threw it open I was about to jump in, when I saw Bella, she smiled up at me "Hi" she said a blush staining her cheeks.

I was frozen she was okay, if I had passed out and this was all a dream maybe I'd dream Tanya away, I closed my eyes and opened then looking over to where Tanya still stood with her mouth open, nope no luck but a guy could hope. I bent down regretting it as the stitches screamed bloody murder but I held Bella close to me "Don't you ever do that to me again" I mumbled breathing her scent in but the smell of blood hit me. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again promise" She mumbled back into my chest I released her so she could get out and we could hug properly she was gently around my stitched side.

"Wait what are you doing out here dressed and clearly not discharged from the hospital?" Bella asked looking up at me I gave a nervous chuckled as some doctors and nurses came running out "Thank goodness we found you Edward you scared the bagpipers out of us" a nurse panted but growled none the less. "Sorry I wanted some fresh air?… isn't it bejabers?" It came out more as a question then a statement but the last part I whispered to Bella who giggled. "You have a window Mr. Cullen use that please" The nurse growled I nodded grabbing Bella's hand we headed inside when a nurse gasped "Dear are you okay?" she asked Bella she nodded but the nurse waved her statement off "Get a chair now!" she ordered another nurse she started firing Bella through the doors I ran to catch up with her, Tanya clearly not happy about me holding Bella's hand and not hers. Bella was put in a room and I was forced back into mine, once back I didn't have to change but they put the IV back in…joy. "Edward like what were you going to do? Like brake out of the hospital to go like after her?" Tanya asked like a little kid that was jealous of the other kids toys. "Yes I was" I said "Edward!" Bella cried hitting me gently in the side that wasn't hurting I smiled as she had doctors behind her and they were fusing over her leaving the room. "I had everything under control," Bella said but her eyes said it was a close call then winced when the doctors touched a cut on her knee.

"You know like you could be prettier if you like cut your hair and like styled it differently," Tanya mumbled out of nowhere. "Yeah I could but I like it like this" Bella shrugged clearly comfortable with Tanya trying to get under her skin. "Well if you like cut it and like dye it blond then it will like be pretty" Tanya hissed I rolled my eyes Bella giggled "Blond, I'm sorry but no I'm a brunette and I like it that way." Bella continued to giggle but it was an act as soon as she stopped she had this look in her eyes that said that she was pissed. I smiled a good way to piss Tanya was to fight fire with water in my case Bella but a doctor started to talk to attended to Bella asking if it hurt to walk she answered him. "Bella come here a second" I said clearly I was going to tell her something so Bella leaned over still looking at Tanya and the doctors looked a little peeved. "I prefer brunettes, and don't worry about Tanya she's just trying to get under your skin" I whispered to her then kissed her cheek "Now will you two behave?" I asked aloud Bella nodded and Tanya glared "Secrets don't like make friends" She hissed, like she was in grade school again, ah the curses of the 'likes' have caught me, I chuckled.

"Well in this case it will so it's bin nice Tanya, but aren't you here to do something then leave?" I asked she puffed out one of her cheeks "Yeah, your fine now I got to go to a stupid meeting" Tanya huffed and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. "How old is she?" Bella giggled this time for real "I really don't know" I shrugged. "Edward what are we going to do your filming tomorrow and Lilly's in Hawaii who's her stand in?" Bella asked I looked at her raising one eyebrow she shook her head "No, no, no, no, no, not happening, no way, I can't act" Bella said shaking her head back and forth "You're her stand in for me so I guess you'll be her stand in for the movie too, and you told me you stared in plays since you were little" I said making her stop dead in her tracks 'I can't stand babble'. "Your right" She said defeated then the doctors started taking her away but she refused so they brought a bed for her to lay down in, she rolled her eyes but complied.

Bella's POV

I can't believe this was happening, Lilly was in Hawaii, and now I was her stand in for the movie, I could do it but then she would be pissed off at me. I covered my face in my hands after losing to Edward, he thought it was the acting that just slipped out in the I can't but I know I can. It's the whole Lilly thing she gets what she wants that's just how it goes, I don't, she wanted to be an actor, so I was to be an actor too. She'd tell my dad and then I'd get in trouble, wait, I'm almost an adult I can make my own decisions, wait my dad can then say he'll chuck out all my stuff if I'm moving out no! I laid in the bed next to Edward contemplating what had happened.

Before I could say anything Alice busted into the room her eyes wide and she clearly looked stressed. "I can not find Emmett anywhere," She panted her face was flustered and her eyes darted left and right searching. "Oh man I hope we don't have to make an announcement for him" Edward sighed shaking his head I giggled, it was the only happy sound I could make at the moment "Well if I was a kid where in a hospital, would I go?" I said out loud I had a sinking suspicion where he went with the kind of character he is.

As if I hit her she took a step back, Alice's head and eyes locked on me "You don't mean the one place I didn't look because I thought he wouldn't wander there" She said I nodded a little confused at her babble but she grabbed me and we tore off not before I gave Edward a sorry look. We rounded around several corners until we heard something that sounded oddly like a man yelling at someone. As we neared it became clear as to what was being said "You shouldn't be here" Emmett definitely yelled "What do you mean I shouldn't be here I was going to visit those kids" a man yelled back. "My butt you were just there to get brownie points form the press" Emmett roared "I was not that was what you were doing" The man yelled "I was not I was pulled in there and asked to do it my brother is in here and I went for a walk so you do not belong here" Emmett was past being kind he was fully pissed.

Emmett's POV

James that snake if I hadn't realized who it was I would have let them come in here but no he was not coming in here. I walked swiftly to the door; I opened it and pushed him away from the door into a room that was empty. James sputtered and turned around something was different about him I was confused at first but in noticed the bags under his eyes hidden by makeup.

"Emmett Cullen we met again" James hissed "James you don't deserve a last name" I hissed back he looked a little offended. "What are you doing here?" he asked gathering himself. "I was hanging with some kids" I said calmly "Well I'm here so you can leave now" He said so cocky I wanted to punch his face in. "Well You shouldn't be here" I yelled I was glad I took this to another room we were getting rather loud. "What do you mean I shouldn't be here I was going to visit those kids" James yelled back. "My butt you were just there to get brownie points form the press" I roared "I was not that was what you were doing" James yelled "I was not I was pulled in there and asked to do it my brother is in here and I went for a walk so you do not belong here" I was past being kind I was fully pissed. Just then Bella and Alice ran in and broke us up before I could punch James lights out.

"You two this is a hospital and James you should leave the kids are asleep now leave" Alice hissed and James walked out without a word. I crossed my arms and pouted as James escaped my wrath. "Come on Alice you take all my fun away" I grumbled loudly Bella giggled while my know-it-all little sister rolled her eyes. "Emmett I swear you need to be tied up so we can find you" she hissed this time I rolled my eyes and received a swift well placed kick to the shin "That is for being an idiot and running away and Rose has her own punishment in mind for you later" Alice said I glared at her she might be my little sister but man could she kick I saw the slightly blank look in her eyes and gulped, wait Rose was mad at me too, not good not good. "What do you mean I went looking for you and then I got pulled in to entertain some kids which was fun but I'm the one in trouble" I didn't want to fight but then Bella cut in "Emmett relax please she's kidding and Alice you really shouldn't kick you did run away first" Bella chimed like a mother I could see her in Esme's place scolding us for fighting.

Alice ducked her head and I did too then mumbled our apologies to one another. "Good now come on Edward's going to throw a fit if I don't go back to him the last time I left I was attacked by a psycho freak" Bella giggled walking away Alice and I followed I was still mad at James to say how motherly Bella was acting but I snickered in my head at her having twelve kids and she would scold each one the same.

Kate's POV

Okay so I lost Lilly's little sister, no problem, she was kidnapped, still no problem and now in the hospital. Who was I kidding, I was supposed to look after her and had I, no it had bin five day's count them five, and Bella has bin nothing but trouble running off with Edward or this secret person. Now she's in the hospital her sister is in Hawaii and now I need a vacation from all this stress. I put my forehead on my steering wheel at the red light there was no way I was going to be able to keep my job friends or not I fail, I'm a horrible person. I looked up in time to see the change from red to green so I went, this was horrible, I looked out and had to shake my head as if I wasn't seeing what I was seeing.

I pulled over and got out sitting on the sidewalk was a little girl she wore a light dress but had an umbrella to block the sun as if she'd burn if it touch her she looked up with a small smile on her lips she was gorgeous but she could be no more then five and the street was empty the sun was setting as well giving the air a little chill. "Little girl are you okay? What's your name?" I asked I hated to see little kids getting lost yes asking a girl if she's lost after getting out of your car is creepy but you would do it too if you saw her face a second ago. Instead of the small smile it was a heartbreaking frown she still had tears streaming down her perfect pale skin.

"No, and my name is Beth" she said so quietly I was confused but her breath was sweet and almost hypnotic. "Do you want me to call to police?" I asked looking at her she frowned again she breathed out, her scent was like nothing I had smelled before it was as if I was smelling the sweetest flower ever found on this planet. "No but could you help me?" Beth asked looking up at me her eyes suddenly glowing a blood red, fear prickled in my stomach but I couldn't move now, I was moving toward her bending and crouching in front of her. "Weak, human minds, never really do stand against that of a vampire, you shall be my servant and spy on the one called Bella Swan" Beth whispered in my ear. I knew that if you were to look from faraway it looked like she was telling me a secret but her mouth was on my neck and suddenly everything stopped I was no longer in control of my body as this little thing sucked my blood and made me a mindless puppet.

My eyes started to close she drew back "there now sleep forever and your body shall be used by me to get close to Bella she is our key you have no idea" the girl giggled stroking the side of my face as my eyes finally shut and I was in blackness.

Rosalie's POV

So everything seemed to be sorted out Bella was Lilly's little sister acting as if she was Lilly, she met Edward in the grocery store and told him her name was Bella and Edward thinking it was Lilly called himself Lance my father, who had mysteriously disappeared seven years ago, now everyone in the family knew that Lilly's in Hawaii and that Bella is Bella. Confusing I know but what's more is the head of the directors counsel he tried to off not only Edward but Bella too and sent Lilly to Hawaii out of Hollywood and out of his hair.

I turned into the driveway of the Cullen's residence this was getting way out of hand and not only that but there have bin more and more disappearances of famous actors and citizens winding up in the gutter the really chilling part is they have bin drain of blood. "That means only one thing" I said getting out and running to the house I was sure that if I walked that I'd get my picture taken with this ugly expression on my face. I ran to my room peeling off the necklace in the corner of my eye, I could see in the mirror as my eyes turned a pitch black stupid thing was only good for one thing making blood smell disgusting and making me look human to the masses.

I headed to the closet and started looking for the one thing we would need to protect Bella, ah ha I got it. I pulled out a necklace that Carlisle had gotten from the tribe of natives in Seattle it was to protect human's from vampires and I am pretty sure that Bella would need this thing more then a vampire. I tucked it into my pocket now time for a makeup check I didn't look half bad I mean that necklace makes you look as if you age I looked twenty-eight with it but in actuality I now look nineteen with the perfect body I might add but that necklace I could burn it, it made me, made me look as if I gain five pounds how dare that stupid thing do that to me.

That wasn't the only draw back to wearing it you started to think and act like a human you even bleed and feel pain, you couldn't die no but it could drive you insane if you wore it too long. I heard of other actor vamps that hadn't taken it off in years and now thought they were human and that their subconscious was a vamp. Please it's just there subconscious trying to remind them of the hole point as to you will not die. Edward is human and the silly part is that only Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I are vamps and he has no idea that we are vamps yet it seems that he had a vamp spirit that's why… I closed my eyes I had to think that it was just luck that he wasn't killed as well.

I patted my pocket no I wouldn't let that happen to Bella or Edward they are too sweet together, yes I envy Bella for her affect on everyone but no one deserves to die at the hands of something they have no idea that is out there. I grabbed the damn necklace and put it back on my eyes turning back to their light blue color and my skin turning less pale.

Beth POV

Human's are such boring people I mean one bite and their your slaves, well in my case they are but the Cullen's posing as human's eating human food and even thinking like a human disgusting. I pet my new slaves hair her memories of Bella are incomplete but the one who knows the most is this Lilly Swan her sister who isn't here at the moment, Bella has bin elusive but not anymore. "Kate go to Bella and bring her to me" I purred Kate bowed and got up leaving me, I smiled "Anthony" I whispered but I hadn't needed to yell as he could hear me even if I was in the opposite end of the house. "You called Beth?" he answered he was tall, bald, and of course my creator, only I was able to use my gift easily making human's my slave even other vamp's I create it wasn't a bad life it's a life I get.

"Yes could you send an invite to this Lilly person and bring her to me" I asked tilting my head slightly to the side as well as giving him a smile, he nodded "Of course but what about the Cullen's They will not let her go so easily, now that they know what she is" Anthony reminded me "I know I plan to deal with them later for now I wish to met her this girl that can change Alex's plans, and avoid death, I also want to know of how Edward is doing." I said standing and heading towards the main hall.

"She is special to be brought back from the dead in a human but do you really think that she is still in there?" Anthony asked I stopped spinning to face him "Of course her blood calls to the vampires and she has gather Vampire's around her why else would I not think that she is her?" I hissed I knew I wasn't making much sense but to say her name with that tone is an insult and you could die. "Yes mistress I will go get her as I doubt Kate will lure her if she is so powerful" Anthony said as if he didn't know "I should kill you for acting like this it isn't every century that something of this magnitude happens." I said turning and walking out into the dark night there was work to do and I need to get it all done now or nothing would be ready for her arrive to consciousness.

* * *

Hope you liked it a new villan, everyone is a vamp other then edward?!, what next you'll have to find out in chapter nine. oh and before you askabout Beth and Anthony i always seem to use those names in a story, their my characters sometimes good sometimes bad in this case insane, but there will be no back story to them but in my other story Half moon there is but their good so it would make scene to this story. well that's all for now Review please so that i know you like it and will keep me writing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay i know it's late but i finished Ten as well so i hope it makes up for not posting on saturday Enjoy the twists are going to make you scream.**

Chapter nine

Bella's POV

The day was tiring after the Cullen's had taken me to their house until Lilly returned they refused to let Kate take me out to lunch, it was odd how they were acting so… protective. It had bin a week of filming and I had to work for Lilly it was fun doing scenes over and over again…not. It was a ton of work you had to do everything every hand motion every facial expression even makeup had to be the same. Did I say a week I meant that was last week this week was all the minor things to the film such as things that couldn't be filmed on location were being done in the green and blue room. And it was finally the end we were only done a half of the movie not even that maybe one forth of the way done.

Edward was working on something in town and the Cullen's had taken off leaving Rose with me, but she was locked up in her room all day, and told me to stay put, as in don't go out. There was a knock on the door so I went to get it, Kate stood looking oddly pale as if she had lost all the blood in her body I hadn't seen her in two weeks, but if she looked like this I wouldn't go out either, she was sick looking and I would want her to go home and take a good long nap after some chicken noodle soup.

"Bella will you come with me?" she asked her voice was weak I was about to say yes, when Rose appeared from behind me at least I believed it was Rose, as I caught a glimpse of her eyes they were a butterscotch gold as if she was aware I could see her eyes, she flicked her head so I couldn't see between the curtain of thick golden curls. "I'm sorry Kate but you are no longer Bella's assistant please leave now" Rose hissed almost animalistic which made something twist in me, fear, I thought. "You will not be able to save her forever mistress will get her and you protecting her will do nothing when she awakens." Kate hissed more stronger then what her frail looking body looked capable of "She will not awaken only if there is a ceremony and you will not bring her there to get awaken" Rose hissed back before going to slam the door Kate smiled.

"You haven't told her" Kate's eyes were flat dead looking no spunk left in them her tone was amused but she scowled at us "No" Rose answered honestly "Well I should tell her as she will believe me she is a key to the Vampire world, her blood sings for Vampires together from all over the world now that she will become a powerful vamp of all vamps... Powers that can protect as well as block out others" Kate snarled she couldn't continue as Rose had hissed at her Kate gave one last look of disgust then ran away, I slumped to the floor Rose was at my side in a flash and carrying me to the couch.

"Oh Bella we knew you would never take it well" She said putting a cold hand on the side of my face "Your a vampire but you bleed, you can get hurt" I said feeling slightly sick to my stomach "Yes but that's only because of this," She pulled out the necklace many celeb's wear all the time. "It causes us to age and look like any other human only we can't die we take this off and were immortal we put it on we are mortal only on the outside." Rose explained "But Edward…" I trailed off "Isn't a vamp but everyone else other then your sister and that, Bella you might think of us as thinking human it's the necklace right now I can control the urge to drink your blood but not many can." Rose explained it was so horrible as to hide your true self but I was in shock and wouldn't that just prove why they wouldn't tell me sooner.

This was all confusing as was my life, "Bella are you okay?" Rose asked I looked up at her and suddenly a memory flashed before my eyes I was five out in the snow before Charlie came I was walking my hands were drenched in blood and it dripped into the soft white snow, I looked around the snow wiping around furiously until I turned and saw them I gasped but didn't put my hands over my mouth to scream as they were covered in blood unmoving... "Bella! Bella!" Rose growled shaking me "Huh? What?" I looked at her with blurry eye's "What's wrong Bella?" Rose asked I shook my head looking away she rolled her eyes when I looked back at her.

"It's not nothing Bella what's wrong?" Rose asked this time much more calmer I told her about my memory she sighed plopping on the couch "so it is true what happened all those years ago" Rose said patting a seat beside her telling me to sit down. "What do you mean 'it was true what happened all those years ago'?" I asked looking at her she looked down "It was one time in history that a vamp died for a human you actually no one of our race believed it I didn't believe that a vamp would risk their life for a human but they did, it became a ledged that this girl was saved and hidden she was sort of transported back to a time when she didn't know him but..." Rose looked at me I guess she was gauging my reaction to the story that I was the girl that was saved by a vamp. It seemed my reaction encouraged her to go on "Well that vamp was Edward he was a vamp but he's bin reincarnated as a human now," she paused I gasped "Edward was a vamp what do you mean how can he become a human if he was a vamp?" I was in shock "No he died as a vamp but was brought back a human Bella he doesn't know it but he was tied to you once before that's why he saved you, you are his heart well his reason to live as a vamp or a human if he realizes it or not." Rose said taking my hands in hers as if pleading with me.

"Bell promise me something that you won't endanger yourself or Edward for him to die again it would be most likely impossible for him to get another chance and you have become like a sister to me, Alice would be heart broken and so would Esme as she thinks of you as her daughter already" Rose said I nodded still a little shocked from her story. As if she felt a chill she shivered and put the necklace on. I watched her eyes turn their light blue and her gain a little weight that wasn't there before. "Bella… Rose you here?" I leapt up and ran to him making sure not to touch his wound I wrapped him in a hug "Edward how are you feeling?" I asked even though he was fully healed he tended to be careful around the area as if it had bruised and was taking a while to fully heal.

"Yes I'm fine how are you? did you miss me?" he asked I smiled up at him the gave him a quick kiss on the lips "You think" I giggled letting him go Rose walked into the foyer and nodded at Edward and headed upstairs as if she was embarrassed about telling me. "So what do you want to do today I got it off for us?" Edward purred nuzzling my neck playfully "Lets go to the theme park that just opened up" I suggested he nodded a smiled on his face "Anything you wish" he said leading me outside to his silver Volvo I smiled as he opened my door I gave him my warmest smile for him then sat down as he rounded the car and got in I had just enough time to think of an excuse to what Rose and I had bin talking about before he got home.

"So what were you talking to Rose about that she was too quiet to talk to me?" Edward asked backing out of the driveway as I had expected "Nothing really just girl things you know the normal which boy is cuter" I smiled as his dropped "Oh sounds girly" he said then a smiled filled his eyes like the way I love to see him genuinely happy. "Yeah totally and something's would board you unless… it couldn't be… I was right about you being gay" I gasped to add a dramatic fake horror "Ha ha really Bella I swear you and thinking I'm gay or something" He rolled his eyes "Yeah well a normal guy doesn't have such good fashion sense like they could wear a Casmir sweater and know designer names and not be gay" I rolled my eyes "Bella I have one word for you" Edward chuckled "What?" "Alice" "Oh that explains it she'd probably kill you if you put on something that was non-designer anything" I laughed Edward chuckled too "and you want to know what, the saddest part it's true" he added making us both laugh like crazy I soon found I was drifting off to sleep and soon I was out.

Edward's POV

The movie was coming along great maybe that was why I went to ask the directors for time off but when I got there it wasn't as I expected. Instead of a friendly sure a week isn't so bad I got the hole your going to ruin us speech and dramatic hand motions, I never knew they were behind in shooting well I did but I never paid it to much attention as I usually got a week off now and then. Bella was a great actress she filled in for her sister as if it was the other way around. I sighed looking over at her calm peaceful face to get the directors to say yes I had to take Bella a.k.a Lilly to the beach and be spotted by at least ten photo savvy people and ask her to marry me piece of cake, wrong I was going to take this seriously and then Bella would never know it was planed so suddenly to get married it was as if I was being driven by another force to make Bella mine, so that no other man could have her. Possessive much I needed to stop watching those shows with the possessive boyfriend's yeah definitely stopping that.

I opened my pocket at a red light and flipped open the little box nestled inside was the ring that the directors had given me. It was expensive, yes but it was also free and that was sort of unnerving that they would give a expensive ring for free to get more people to buy their rings over everyone else's. I closed it tucking it back in my pocket in case Bella woke up. Once I parked and paid for the ticket Bella stirred and woke up her brown eyes searching around as if lost and unsure where she was until she found me and a smile fluttered to her lips. "Where are we?" she asked taking another look around the parking lot that was full of cars on a Tuesday. "The beach don't worry I told Alice and she packed you a swimsuit, a towel and a change of cloths" I assured her but I wasn't about to tell her that I stopped Alice from packing a thong bikini.

I was already changed and so I waited for Bella to come out of the change room she emerged wrapped in a towel unwilling to show me what Alice ended up packing. "I can't say you look nice in the bathing suit if I can't see it Lilly" I said loudly and herd a rustle in the bush behind me Bella glared at me then dropped the towel "Your sister sure might suit this but I sure don't" Bella growled showing the thing white bikini top with splashes of red and yellow like paint and white bottoms that were in the same pattern all together a great bikini but she blushed five shade of red "Bella you look great don't belittle yourself" I whispered in her ear as I heard the clicking of camera's. "Now to the beach" I announced Bella rolled her eyes but followed me grabbing my hand I gave her's a gentle squeeze of reassurance but she was still hesitant. "Nothing's going to happen only a few pictures Lilly promise and if any of them get too close I'll sick Emmett on them" I chuckled making Bella seem more relaxed but she paused "Wait Emmett's already here?" she asked I nodded then pointed out a spot that had Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Tanya. I really didn't want her to come but she did and I couldn't yell at her in public so I'd just pay more attention to Bella to make her feel better.

The day went as planed Bella was laughing and even seemed to be getting along with Tanya, we swam and had fun until the sun was setting, I planed to take her to the waters edge but she didn't want to go back to the beach. Panic hit me I planed it perfectly and now she was being stubborn. "Bella just go he wants to take a romantic stroll on the beach now go" Alice pushed Bella who rolled her eyes "fine" she muttered.

As we walk I was sure she knew what was happening but when I turned to her and reveled the ring to her surprise, as well as mine, her eyes lit up "Lilly May Swan will you marry me?" I said loudly "Isabella Marie Swan will you not your sister marry me?" I whispered she smiled and nodded I stood slipping the ring on her figure before she hugged me around the neck. I kissed the top of her head and then turned so she could watch the sun set across the water. "This is how I pictured it" Bella whisper I smiled "Same this feels so right even if we've only know each other for three weeks it has bin a great test of us" I mumbled kissing her head taking in her strawberry scent how could she still smell so good.

"Edward do you believe in fate?" Bella asked twisting in my arms to look at me so I couldn't lie. "Yes it brought you to me it must be fate that I love you" I kissed her lips she smiled underneath my lips "Edward what if you met me when I was younger but you saved me as you weren't human?" Bella asked once we parted I looked at her confused "Not human what was I a ghost?" I laughed but she was serious so I stopped "What do you mean Bella?" this wasn't normal something had bin bugging her as she was thinking about it all day, she was off in her own little world, and Rose never showed up. "I know it's hard to believe but you were once a vampire you were reborn as a human I guess to find me" Bella smiled and kissed my cheek I was a little more the stunned "But what I really wanted to tell you is that Everyone in your family is a vamp don't worry they love you and me and won't hurt us they kept it a secret so as not to make you upset… Edward" Bella looked worried like she said to much "Yes" I answered shortly I was confused and hurt they didn't tell me after all those years of being with them.

"Edward I'm sure they were going to tell you it just never happened to come up and well I'm in danger from a vamp named Beth she wants me to be a vamp and well it's a long story" Bella rambled we sat on a bench "Edward… Edward look at me" She put her hand on the side of my face I looked at her confused and almost distraught "Bella I'm shocked and confused that's all I can say" I managed to get out she nodded "It's a lot I know but now you know to keep me away from my manager Kate and Beth and were in the clear" Bella chirped trying to lighten the mood. "Hey guys" Alice chirped as she ran up to us in an instant I grabbed Bella and pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her Bella was confused as was Alice "I see you told him already curse this necklace it's hard to tell what's happening now and then" She sighed shaking her head "Come on time to go home I'm sure you have a ton of questions, Edward but you just have to come and see won't you" Alice smiled I frowned Bella sighed wiggling from my grasp "Come on Edward time to get you in on your family secret" She said as if I was a child I growled taking her hand and not letting her an inch near Alice.

"Oh come on Edward it's not that bad I haven't sucked Human blood in a century and now that you know your treating your little sister like a germ" Alice sniffed crossing her arms over her chest and started to spill tears from her eyes if she was a vamp how could she cry or feel so warm to the touch. "Fine I'm sorry Alice" I mumbled she smiled and gave me a hug she was light as a feather no way was she a vamp, Bella was pulling my leg and she joined in on their joke when I brought it up at home everyone would laugh and yell 'gottcha' well I wouldn't bring it up I'd let Bella or Alice bring it up.

I drove Bella to our house well it was my house but Bella moved in while her sister was in Hawaii and hadn't come back yet seems the producers were keeping her there so Bella could finish the movie. When I arrived everyone was back and they were in the dinning room looking rather serious "Now Edward, Alice tells us that Bella told you" Carlisle said I noticed Rose shoot her a glare and Bella shrugged apologetically. "We weren't going to tell you unless the time was in need of such but it seems that we do need to tell you as your fiancée is in danger of a bad vampire" He continued I was shocked she was telling the truth. After I heard the story of how my reincarnate died and they found me that had to same aura they new I, Edward Cullen, was reborn as another Edward that looked almost identical as if the gods had planed I die and be brought back they even killed my parents leaving me alone in the world.

I stood "I need some air I'll be back" I said walking out into the night Bella tried to stop me but I didn't want her to come, I was confused and stunned that I never figured out their trips up north were hunting trips for food. The air was chilly for L.A I looked around and my eyes grew wide when I saw her she was small but she wasn't human my body screamed that figure's voice was in my head telling me to run as I was in danger. "Edward Cullen" She purred coming into the street light she skin glowing and her voice hypnotic as if I couldn't resist her "I need you as bate my dear Bella needs to come to me I can't catch her with out you" she continued to purr like a snake entrancing it's prey. "You need to run! Or you'll become a Vamp again and then Bella will be out of reach for you again" The voice yelled snapping me out of the trance I took a step back to get away but she frowned "Edward" she hissed making me freeze in my retreat. "You were once a vamp and it seems that your old self has come back that will not be a problem as I can control the minds of weak humans that you are." She hissed dangerously in an instant she was beside me and the next thing was Black.

"OH NO!! EDWARD NO!!1" as my friend bluntly screamed in my face while reading it, well lets find out what happens shall we.


	10. Chapter 10

**EDWARD HAS BIN CAPTURED what is bella to do well lets find out. **

Chapter Ten

Bella POV

I know it was dumb to tell him that but he had to know I was thinking about it all day and then he wanted to go for a walk, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut when we were alone, he sprung the ring on me and well the rest was history I told him everything, I knew making sure to keep it low and quiet so only he could hear. Now he was outside at night with someone that wanted to hurt me or turn me either was fine but he was out there alone and vulnerable. Alice came running up to me she was smaller and weight less from the looks her eyes a shining butterscotch "don't worry Bella I'm showing you my Vamp form, but really we need to leave Edward's in danger Beth has capture him and well I don't know for sure but she wants you there. If we lure her out with you and then grab her so you can grab Edward it will be a quick in and out situation but if not we could be having both you and Edward as vamps." Alice huffed but it seemed she was trying control the speed of which she was telling me.

"I'll save Edward if it's the last thing I do" I said Alice nodded with a smile then pulled me off towards the cars everyone was in one car and Alice and I were in another. We speed off I noticed that no one had their disguises on I was still unsure as to how the necklaces worked but it did show them as humans in the sun and make they feel warm Alice was now a block of ice not the hot bubbly girl I came to know. We pulled into a house that looked like a mansion as we walked I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle as if it was telling me to run this was like before but my friends were in danger.

"So glad you could come Bella" I looked up and noticed Beth she smiled but then it flopped down into a frown "Why are you not under my control!" She hissed slamming her fist into a wall that crumbled "I won't be controlled by you! Where's EDWARD!" I screamed she smiled "Oh he's fine out like a light I'd say in the living room but you won't need to get to him my key" she purred I looked around a couple of people were fighting against her "What do you mean Key?" I growled being the only one able to stand against her "Well my headstrong girl you are my key to this world you can block things anything that has to do with the mind and you know what I don't like that I'll make you my servant and then you will be mine I will be ruler of this world I will get around it when others have failed and I will possess your power." She cackled I rolled my eyes, what and she was going to get my little dog too? please.

As if on queue the fight began a dangerous dance between her, Alice, Jasper, and Esme was at my side with Rose "Come on we'll hold off the servants she's created while you get Edward" They whispered I nodded following them inside.

Rosalie POV

Something was bothering me in the back of my mind while I held off these low mindless vamps that beth created it was odd how she could take over their minds but yet more scare she could make a army of mindless newborns and still come out the winner. I dodged a blow and froze as the silvery with the enchanted charm on it fell and hit the floor if my heart could it dropped into my shoe, we just sent Bella a human through and through into a room where a powerful vamp was or might be.

Bella POV

It wasn't two seconds until they left to fight I continued into the living room and saw Edward on the couch a man sat beside him also looking as if he was captured but I was here for Edward not that man. I walked over to Edward and touched the side of his face as if I was making sure he wasn't injured. "Edward wake-" I froze as the man's icy hand was on my bare skin "Gottcha" he smiled I let out a scream as he pulled my hand to his mouth and bite it I looked at Edward and saw a mark on his neck we were too late and now I was going to be a vamp as well If only I could change what had happened, if only I could go back.

* * *

I know it's short but it's not the end hopefully i'll be done chapter ELEVEN by saturday hopefully i'm almost done. well Read and review!!


	11. Chapter 11

**So here it is i hope that i got all the grammer mistakes but if not sorry i wanted to get it up asap. as i left a lot of people on the edge.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Edwards POV

"What you really think I'm into Madonna she could be my mother for crying out loud," I laughed as Bella gave back my CD. "Well I'll have you know, I like Madonna and if you don't stop dissing her, I'll hurt you" she said nonchalant. I put a hand to my heart and stumbled backwards "Ouch that hurt you know" I teased she rolled her big brown eyes.

I could see Bella was going to argue with me about that comment but before she could move her lips there was a bang and Rose scream filled the air. Bella and I said nothing as we went to the door just in time to see Rose dash by, she had a big smile on her face I sighed pulling Bella with me and knocked on her door. "Come in" Rose sang I opened the door Bella giggled as Rose tossed clothing every which way from her closet "What's going on?" I asked, Rose looked up at me a big smile on her face "Emmett's here and I'm not ready to see him yet" she said simply as if I should know this. "Okay we'll leave you to get ready" I said "Sure, sure, okay get out Edward I need to change" she nodded and said it so absently that I blanched a little Did Bella caught her mistake. I hurried to get Bella out of there, as I knew she'd be stripping at any moment to test certain articles of clothing and before Bella could figure out the mistake.

We slowly walked down the stairs, my mind was in a panic did she figure it out was she going to say she knew it all along, my mini rant was cut short when we heard a yowl from the kitchen, we walked in and saw Emmett covered in flour and every inch of the kitchen too. "What in hells name did you do Emmett?" I asked stunned Bella was covering her mouth as if to stifle her laughter the was almost exploding from her. "I was looking for food and Esme must have booby trapped the closet as the bag of flour attacked me out of no where." Emmett said wiping her face free of flour. "Well I know who's cleaning this up" I said looking at him he gave me Alice's pout but then a thought hit me "Weren't you suppose to be with Alice?" I asked Emmett froze. "Heh heh heh well…."

Emmett's POV

I sighed we were kicked out of the house well Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and I. Alice and I ended up going to the mall, _her_ favorite get away and _my_ worst nightmare, I was her pack mule but one thing I liked about shopping was this. "Alice I have to go PEE!" I whined as she threw me a death glare over her shoulder, well maybe it wasn't the best plan, she was an intense shopper. "Fine" she hissed as I put down her items and ran to the washroom to escape her for a little bit, my arms hurt.

But instead of going to the washrooms like she thought I was going I got a cab and rushed home there was no way I was going to stay away from my Rose for long and Alice knew it even if I'd get the third degree from her later. When I entered Rose screamed at me and tore off up the stairs there was a few things that would make her do that and one was I came home too early and she hadn't changed into something from this morning or two she thought I was a robber. I shrugged seeing as she saw me as myself and not a burglar, I went into the kitchen starting with the fridge I found nothing.

Next the cupboard I opened it and everything was fine until I looked up and was hit in the face with something, I spun flinging it away from me only to realize to late it was the sack of flour and now the kitchen was a mess Esme wouldn't cook me cookies for a week, unless I clean it up and buy new flour before she got home. "What in hells name did you do Emmett?" I winced caught shoot, I turned to see Edward in horror and Bella in stitches at least someone enjoyed this.

Alice's POV

How dare he! How dare he! How dare HE! Take off with out telling me I waited for him and I found out that he wasn't in that disgusting bathroom, that he snuck out of the store and got a cab, oh he was _so_ going to get it when I got home. I pulled into the driveway and stormed inside to the kitchen, where else to find a hungry bear like Emmett. Only to stop dead at the scene and my anger disappearing instantly "Emmett what'd did you do?" I asked in aw of the kitchen but another thought hit me making me smile at him "What's our Mom going to say?" I smiled he paled under the flour that still caked his face.

"Well it attacked me and well I have to get Rose as were going to the hospital to entertain some kids and you were going to take all day and, and, and" Emmett rambled on "Ooo your going to be in trouble" I snickered Emmett frowned "I thought you were the older one" He huffed I smiled "I'm younger but I act older someone has to with you being the baby of the family." I said Emmett threw up his arms and walked out "I'll deal with it later Rose and I have to leave now!" Emmett said loudly just as Rose appeared at the end of the stairs "Ready to go already, wait Emmett you need to change you'll scare to the poor kids" Rose whined I didn't have to look to see what she was wearing I trusted her as I helped with her fashion scene as I would like to hope and she could pull off anything.

"Wait" Everyone froze and looked at Bella confusion on all our faces. "I thought Alice was Edwards sister but Alice called Emmett saying that their mom was going to flip then Emmett and Alice are brother and sisters and Rose and Emmett look nothing alike so that means…" Bella rambled I could hear the words on everyone's minds BUSTED.

Bella POV

So yeah I figured it out they were playing the fake name game too they had it written all over their face but I sighed "I need to tell you I'm not Lilly I'm really Bella" I blurted out making everyone freeze "You mean you aren't Lilly but Bella a stranger to the Lilly?" Alice asked seeing as she was the most un-stunned of them all. "No, no I'm Bella Swan Lilly Swan's younger sister but I was being my sister because Lilly's married to someone and so I was asked to be her stand in." I smiled everyone was shocked until "AH I love this girl she's way better then the others you brought home Edward much more kick to this one" Emmett boomed out a laugh picking me up and a giant bear hug as I struggled to breath it only made him laugh harder.

"Put her down Emmett" Rose snapped and I fell to the ground gagging for air "Oops sorry Bella" Emmett chuckled Rose walked swiftly over to him "I told you watch that strength my grizzly bear" Rose cooed hugging his arm I was still a little shaky as Edward helped me up off the flour floor. "Sorry should have warned you about Emmett's shockingly strong Bear hugs sooner." Edward smiled I shook my head "Don't worry I won't hold it against him." I giggled Edward smiled "Oh that reminds me Bella we have to head in to the studio to get filming today" Edward blurted out I almost passed out this time "Why me?" I asked looking at him pleading so I wouldn't have too "Lilly's not hear right?" He asked and I remembered the phone call from her she was in Hawaii.

I sighed and was soon in his Volvo and racing off towards the studio I felt as if everything was crashing and burning the streets flashed by me I couldn't constraint all I wanted, all I wanted was to run to hop out of this car and run it was like a flip of a coin and I called the wrong side. "Do I have to do this it's going to be a disaster." I whined he smiled looking at me quickly the back at the road "Don't worry love it will be fine" he purred like the engine making my whine disappear in a second now I could only look forward to memorizing lines as I couldn't get out of this.

We pulled into the studios and parked I got out and was blown off my feet this was incredible the buildings were huge how did we know which one was where we were to go. "This way" Edward smiled taking my hand and leading me deep into the buildings as people ran around some in costumes and others with headsets shouting things. "Don't worry" Edward squeezed my hand, I relaxed a little but it was a little unnerving as there were so many people.

We entered a large building marked 10 I guessed Studio 10. I looked around it was like I walked out onto the street again it was a duplicate of down town Hollywood "Oh good you guys have arrived" A plump man called walking towards us while talking to several people. "We were getting worried that you weren't going to show up you ready?" he asked I nodded but I think my face was in sheer terror.

I sat down with the script in hand and read, reread, and said out loud all my lines I knew I had people looking at me but I didn't care I was going to pull this off if it was the last thing I could do. "I got it!" I cheered making a few people around me laugh and chuckle I blushed a deep red. "Okay well I was going to ask if you were ready for hair and makeup and wardrobe but I guess that's a yes." A young lady asked me I smiled and nodded she smiled at me "Your not Lilly are you?" she said as we walked I gulped and looked up at her she chuckled "I worked with her and she never fretted so much or practice that long don't worry Bella" she smiled patting my head as she was a foot taller then me but I wasn't that short "How do you know my name?" I asked I never spilled that to her did I? "Oh Bella I say I worked with your sister I'm one of her closest friends I've seen pictures of you she's quiet fond of you but it seems that the directors are messing with her and you" She smiled a kind smile.

"So what's your name?" I asked she smiled again "Beth Morris it's a pleasure and relax it's like breathing you'll get the hang of it trust me." Beth smiled and gave me a hug as I was taken and soon I couldn't recognize myself in the costume that was a tank with blue jeans but it was more punk my makeup was done to perfection and it was odd to be this character.

"So you will go out and perform the lines to Carl then he will say his or the director will call cut and you freeze and don't move." Beth prompted me I nodded I could do this we were Boyfriend and girlfriend and we were breaking up in this first scene I was an odd story but I could do it, it wasn't Edward.

I took a deep breath and like in the prompt I opened the door looking slightly sad I put on a sad smile as Carl walked up to see me, he was blond and had brown eyes like a deer, I walked down the steps and embraced him. "I thought you wouldn't come" I said but making it almost a whisper as the mic was close to me "You think I wouldn't come when you call" Carl chuckled I didn't smile as I would normally "We need to talk Mike" I said pushing away from him he looked bewildered "Jessica?" He was confused it even showed in his eyes. "I've moved on Mike to someone else please, Please you need to move on too for your own safety" I held back the tears my eyes were getting wet and harder to see out of "B-but Jessica I thought we had something and now you throw it all away!" Carl said his eyes now held anger.

"No mike it was all you, I was never happy to be with you and now I don't want to go out with you any more do you understand I don't want to go out with you!" I shouted "Cut" I froze was that too much was I bad? I looked out of the corner of my teary eyes "That was Perfect!" the director chirped everyone broke out clapping Carl unfroze and smiled at me "I have to say you were pretty good Bella it's like you've bin acting for years" I blushed at his complement.

I walked off the set and sat down I found out that that was the second scene the first was going to be taken in broken pieces showing how happy I was then I met Carl after something happened to me and my life seems to stop, I walk out and break up with Carl. I stretched and got changed for the first take of one of the many broken memory pieces they hadn't decided on what changes my life yet.

First was us walking holding hands I was to laugh at something he said as we walked it was quiet easy we were on a fake street as we walked. "Cut" Then we froze next we left the studio to go to a field and film me twirling with flowers in hand then running over and giving him the flowers while playing the girl in love the hole time. That was fun I ran hand in hand with him through the field. We laid down next to each other and reaching up with both our hands over laughing in the light then I was to giggle and turn to him and close my eyes and then when I open them the light changed to darkness and that happy feeling was gone I was now lying down on the grass alone he was sitting up his back to me as if he was abandoning me.

A tear rolled down my face as I closed my eyes "Cut" I smiled and burst out laughing "That was excellent now the next part is going to be dark and we need to head back to the studio" The director chirped from his seat I smiled getting helped up by Carl he smiled and kissed my cheek "You're the first star that could do so well and not have to redo a scene your great" he smiled but a growl erupted from behind him making him jump and let me go out of the head lock. Then Edward was around me "Your amazing if you said that you were Lilly I would have believed you cause it's like you've bin doing this your hole life." Edward whispered kissing my forehead.

"You seemed a little jealous while I was filming the happy scenes now it's time for the dark depressing ones." I shuddered we got back but the director thought we should wait until tomorrow so we went home Edward dropped me off then gave me a chastity kiss on the lips before driving off. I was on cloud nine but I had to read the script for tomorrow it was a drowsy of what they wanted to get done.

Okay so now what? did they actully go back or did it never happen that is the question how will it change now that Bella is filming and Lilly is still not there... Duh nuh nuh!


End file.
